Lifetime Piling Up
by maddengirl
Summary: Sequel to LIFE IN A GLASS HOUSE! Name: Gabriella/Age: 17/Dating: Yes…No…Who knows?/Ambitions: 1 To pay Troy Bolton no attention even though he lives in the bungalow next door 2 To get her brothers to focus on work, not the young female hotel guests.
1. You are so not over him

_**Name:** Gabriella Montez_

_**Age:** 17_

_**Dating:** Yes…No…Who really knows these days?_

_**Status:** Living at Lava Springs for three months and lifeguarding five days a week._

_**Ambitions:** 1) To pay Troy Bolton no attention, even though he lives in the bungalow next door and works 18 holes that are in perfect view of the pool. 2) To get her brothers to focus on work instead of the young female hotel guests. 3) Aren't one and two enough to keep a girl busy?_

_**The Story:** After a year of Calculus, brothers and basketball games Gabriella Montez has realized one thing: Troy Bolton is either destined to be the love of her life or fate is playing a cruel trick on her. First, she reluctantly ended up spending too much time with him and caused her brothers and friends to wonder if a romance had began to grow. Then it did. There was no denying a budding relationship between the two stubborn Wildcats._

_But then it stopped when he rescued her from the worst situation a young girl can get into and left her a note asking for a break up. If that is not enough to make her head spin, the two couldn't keep their hands off each other and started a less than romantic relationship that could only have been broken up by a new guy._

_With their relationship practically estranged and a green eyed monster sitting on both of their shoulders, the summer is already proving to more eventful than fifty nights at a hotel during the state championships. And Troy managed snagged a job fifty yards away from Gabriella. Oh how that fates love their little games._

* * *

**Lifetime Piling Up**

**Sequel to _Life in a Glass House_**

**Chapter 1: You are so not over him**

Gabriella kicked open the door to cabin four with a huff. Stumbling inside her new home, she let the door slam behind her. She threw her bags down on the bed and quickly followed them. "I am such a weakling." she murmered into the soft pillow the smushed her face.

A loud thud came from the other side of her door. "Gabriella, open the door!"

She groaned. "You're the big, strong brother. You open it." She mumbled into the bed.

"I'll drop your bags." He threatened.

She jumped off her bed and ran to the door. "Scott, how could you ever say such a thing?" she asked as her brother pushed past her, throwing her remaining bags onto the small bed. "I am practically dying from the strain those bags put on my shoulders and you make me move after I finally get to rest?"

Scott turned around and stared at her, "Gabs, you only had three bags. I had six."

"So I have a lot of stuff. It's not my fault."

"It is entirely your fault and you are extremely pathetic." He told her, making his way out the door. "Maybe you should consider hitting the gym this year." He added as he left.

She watched him leave. "There's a gym at Lava Springs?"

"Yes, there is." A voice came from behind her. "In fact, it's a very nice one."

Gabriella spun around and saw her best friend walking out of the bathroom. "Taylor, I have a strange feeling that this summer is either going to rock, or completely disastrous." She said to her gleaming best friend.

"It's going to rock!" She said, sure of her words. Taylor ripped a piece of paper out of her back pocket. "Guess what this is." She said with a broad smile.

"The fortune from a really big fortune cookie?"

Her smiled faded slightly. "No… It's the staff housing assignments!"

Gabriella stared at her. "We all got those Taylor. We all get those every year." She pulled out her own paper from her back pocket.

Taylor shook her head with a smile. "Guess who's in the cabin next to us?"

She glanced down at her paper. "My cousins Maria and Leah."

"The other side of us."

Once again she glanced down at the paper in her hands. Her mouth dropped as she read the names of the people in cabin five. "Kevin, Chad, and Troy…" Her glance moved up to her friend. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Gabriella, I'm shocked!" Taylor said, hurt. "Now you know that if I had anything to do with this that you and Troy would be roommates." Gabriella sighed and sat back down on her bed with Taylor quickly following. "What this is, is fate! It's the giant fortune cookie of the Gods telling you that you and Troy are supposed to be together."

"Even if that made sense, I wouldn't believe it."

"Believe it or not, this is a total sign that you and Troy are, well…meant to be."

Gabriella groaned. "The only thing this represents is Chad calling my Uncle's assistant on the way over here to make sure he is rooming with his best buddy and you calling her to make sure that your boyfriend is next door."

Taylor glared at her best friend. "Fine. Don't believe me. But I predict that this summer will bring you and Troy closer together."

"Okay." Gabriella sat up and made her way towards the door.

Taylor muttered something about her best friend and Troy, but Gabriella rolled her eyes and made her way out of the door. As she walked down the brick path to the staff lounge building she passed a stack of boxes and bags with legs.

"Let me guess, you over packed?" she asked.

"Just a little." He replied, wobbling in place. "Now can you help me please?"

Gabriella stood on her toes and reached for the top box. "Chad, you bring more stuff than a girl."

Once Chad finally saw Gabriella he glared at her. "You're one to talk."

She rolled her eyes. "So I see that you guys are bunking next to me and Taylor."

"Yeah." He nodded happily. "This summer is really starting off great, you know?"

"Whatever you say." She muttered.

"You're still upset with Troy, aren't you?" he walked into his cabin and she followed.

"I'm not mad at him. Not really." She explained. "I just don't want to be around him what-so-ever."

"Aw, now that's not very nice Gabriella." A voice said from the cabin door.

She looked behind her and saw Troy standing there, smirking. "What are you doing here?"

His eyebrows rose. "This is my cabin."

Gabriella glared at him and dropped her box full of Chad's possessions. "Just leave me alone this summer and let me live me life." She brushed past him, but he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. Their faces were dangerously close to touching.

"You know you won't be able to resist me this summer." He whispered. "So why don't you just make it easier on yourself and meet me by the pool tonight after the staff dinner."

"In. Your. Dreams." She spat, ripping her arms from his grasp.

"No Gabriella, in your dreams."

She sneered at him before flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking out of the cabin.

Once outside and out of their hearing range she pulled out her phone and dialed as fast as she could.

"Hey, Ethan!" she exclaimed as he answered.

"Hey, Gabriella. What's up?"

"You should come pick me up tonight. We could go do something before I get busy with work."

He sighed. "You know, I don't think that would be such a good idea."

Her smile fell. "Why not?"

"Look, you're really a sweet, beautiful girl. But you're going to be away all summer with your ex-boyfriend. Plus, I saw the look Troy gave to you in the library. It's not hard to figure out that he's not over you.

"Just because he's not over it doesn't mean that I'm not either." She said, her voice not as convincing as she had hoped.

"And I don't want to be your rebound guy, Gabriella." He finished. "It's just not my style. Sorry."

"Ethan…?" but it was too late and the line was dead.

**&**

Gabriella slumped into her seat next to her brothers at their table. The rest of the staff sat around them at their own tables, all buzzing with conversation.

All of her favorite foods were on her plate, but she had lost her appetite.

"Gabs, you have to eat something." Luke said as he shoved a roll into his mouth. "You know the kitchen closes at ten."

"I'm not hungry." She muttered.

"Is this about that guy?" Kevin asked.

Her four older brothers turned and looked at her. "What guy?"

"And what did he do?"

"Need me to go give him a beak down?"

"We got you're back Gabs."

"Look." She exclaimed, not wanting to listen to her brothers' devoting themselves to her protection any longer. "It's not like it even matters. I didn't even like him anyways."

Kevin looked at her curiously. "Then why did you go out with him?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to find someone to help me get over Troy and I thought someone completely opposite of him would do the trick." Gabriella let out a heavy sigh. "It did not do the trick."

"I think you should take Troy back." Trevor said between bites of food. "I like him."

The other boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Whoa!" Gabriella exclaimed. "For seventeen years you guys have done everything in your power to make sure no guy comes near me. And you certainly have never approved of a boy that I had any interest in. Why now? why him?"

"Well," Scott started. "Troy likes you a lot. And he's a lot of fun to be around. I think he fits in with us really well."

Gabriella blinked. "You like him because he resembles you…?"

Cole nodded. "And because he likes you, a lot. That's important too"

"You guys should like a guy for me because I like him and because he makes me happy and because I want to be with him more than anyone else in this stupid world." She told her brothers. "Not because he's one of your buddies and you have a good time when he's around to play a game of ball." She slumped back in her chair, unable to even think of eating the food on her plate. "And besides, I don't even like Troy anymore."

Each one of her brothers dropped their food and stared at Gabriella. "What?"

"You heard me. I think I'm over him." she tried to convince her brothers.

"No you're not."

"You are so not over him."

"We're you're brothers, we can tell."

Gabriella sighed. It wasn't working. "Well I'm the one with the feelings and I say that I'm over him."

"But you just said that you just went out with that Ethan kid to get over Troy." Kevin reminded her. "And you said it didn't do the trick."

"Well, I lied." Gabriella said, getting frustrated. "And I'm done with dinner. I'll see you all at the staff meeting bright and early tomorrow morning. Good night."

Cole glanced at his watch. "It's only 7:30 Gabs…" he said as she left the table.

She made her way through the tables, ignoring her brothers' calls after her. The last thing she needed was to try to explain herself and her feelings to them in words that they would understand. She had used enough food and basketball analogies for one lifetime.

As she left the building the warm summer air hit her, making her smile. The highlight of her year always happened when she worked at Lava Springs. Her only hope was that this year would be the same.

**&**

Gabriella had hooked a small basketball hoop to the back of the cabin door. For the past two hours she had been playing with her small foam basketball, shooting it into the small hoop.

"Montez fakes right, then left. She works her way around the defenders." She muttered to herself, taking the voice of a sports announcer. "She spins around the only person the way of her dunk, jumps and…"

"Gabriella, you in here?"

As she jumped for her hoop, the door swung open. She slammed against the wall, sandwiched by the door.

Gabriella groaned and rubbed her face that was slammed by the yellow, plastic hoop. "Gets totally rejected…"

The door bounced back and slammed shut. Taylor stood with her hand on her hip, staring at her friend. "Gabriella, what are you doing?"

"I was enjoying a nice game of basketball." She stood up straight, fixing her hair. "I was winning."

Taylor blinked. "Who were you playing against?"

Gabriella looked down at the floor. "Myself." She said quietly.

"Right…" she stretched the word out, long and slow. "So, while you were playing you're little game of you versus you, the staff dinner ended."

"I could have guessed that much."

"Why did you ditch? You love staff dinners."

She sighed. "I just had enough of talking to my brothers for a while. They were getting on my nerves."

"But isn't that, like, a daily occurrence?"

"Yeah, but tonight was especially bothersome." Gabriella said. "I just had to get away from them."

Taylor's eyes rose. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

A moment of silence hung between them as Taylor tried not to pry and as Gabriella wrapped her mind around an idea that had been hanging around her all afternoon.

"I'll be back. There's something I have to do." Without waiting for a response, she left her cabin.

She slowly made her way through the other cabins, weaving her way along the red brick path. Before she knew it, Gabriella found herself at her work station for the summer. She stared into the pool water with the moon's shimmering reflection brightening up the dark air that surrounded her.

"This certainly is a surprise."

She slowly turned around, letting her glance fall upon Troy. His hands were shoving deep into the pockets of his dark jeans. The pale blue color of his shirt caused his eyes to glisten in the moonlight.

"I really did not expect you to show up." He told her, his face slightly amused.

"Neither did I." she said truthfully. "But I guess that's part of the game isn't it? All of the surprises it brings along."

"So what made you come?" he asked in a curious voice. "I was pretty sure that you hated me by now."

Gabriella shook her head. "I could never hate you Troy, no matter how much I want to."

"Oh, well that's a relief." Troy said sarcastically.

"What I mean is that I can't ever hate you. No matter how much you make me mad or how much I try to believe that all of the troubles in my life are your fault, I can never find a way to hate you. I care about you too much."

The corners of his mouth turned upward into a crooked smirk. "You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"I'm just scared." Gabriella admitted, her voice growing softer. "You know what happened with me and…David. I'm just not sure if it's okay to fall for someone like that again. And then you come along and sweep me off my feet with your somewhat quick wit and charming smile and amazing jump shot. It just really sucks, you know."

Troy shrugged. "That's not exactly how I feel about it," she tried to smile at his attempted to lighten the mood. "But I can get where you're coming from."

She eyed him curiously. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Yeah," Troy admitted. "I am."

Gabriella exhaled a smile and a giggle. "See, that's the problem! Everything you do, no matter how much it bugs me, I like."

"Do you want me to change?"

She shook her head violently. "No. I don't ever want you to change. I just want to slow down."

Troy nodded his head once, understanding her completely for the first time in months. "We moved too fast."

"Yes." Gabriella was relieved that he grasped what she had been trying get at. "And I know it's my fault, partially, so I can't blame you anymore like I want to."

They stood, not looking at each other, in moments of silence that seemed to elongate with each passing second.

"Can we start over?" Gabriella asked, finally breaking their silent evasion.

Their eyes finally met, his full of distress, "Start over?" he repeated.

"Not completely over." She assured him. "Just, can we be friends for a while? No kissing, no dating, and definitely _no sex_." she saw him slightly cringe. "Just friends?"

But Troy nodded. "Sure, whatever you want." He took a deep breath and stuck out his hand. "Hey, I'm Troy."

She blushed and grabbed his hand, lightly shaking it. "Gabriella."

"Would you like to be my friend, Gabriella?"

"Yes," she smiled as her cheeks flushed, glancing up at his perfectly angled face. "I would like that every much."

Troy smile was full of delight, "And as a friend, would you like an escort to your room? I hear that these luxurious country clubs and hotels can get pretty dangerous at night."

Gabriella giggled and walked along side him. "I would love an escort. Thank you."

As they walked back to the cabins, the two friends joked and laughed as if they haven't talked to each other in weeks.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Here it is!!!! I hope everyone who waited for this is pleased (I sure am). I have some fun stuff lined up for this story. And I rewrote this chapter like six times trying to get it right so I really hope I did :) Remember, comments are _loved_ and _needed_!

But as some of you may know, the laptop that I was writing **ALL** of my stories on got a weird virus (not quite sure what it was) and everything was gone. I got pretty upset (well I'm still really upset) and couldn't write anything for a long time. So I'm kind fo sad to say that the stories I said I was going to post (you know, the ones you voted on?) aren't going to be posted because I don't think I can rewrite them to the point where I think they are good enough. It makes me too sad.... but I do have a few stories that were influenced by the death of my super awesome stories and those might go up soon (and they are saved to like three thumb drives, lol).


	2. Maybe it was hormones

**Lifetime Piling Up**

**Sequel to _Life in a Glass House_**

**Chapter 2: Maybe it was hormones**

"Gabriella!" the shriek rang through out the small bungalow with force and anger.

She sat straight up in her bed, hair wild and eyes wide. "What?" she looked around for the source of her rude awakening. Her eyes feel upon her brother and she fell backwards to her pillow, annoyed. "It's just you."

Gabriella pulled the pillow over her head and mumbled an undecipherable cluster of words.

"You have to get up." Luke ripped the blankets off of her and tossed them across the room.

A chill shot through Gabriella's small body despite the heat that came through the windows from the gleaming outside sun. "What is your problem?" she yelped.

The pillow flew out of her hands and into her brother's face. He forcefully threw it aside, unfazed by her attempt to get him to leave.

"Gabriella!" he cried again. "The staff meeting?" he tried to remind her.

"Oh yeah," she mumbled through a yawn, not leaving her bed. "When is that?"

His face hardened. "In about five minutes. Give or take a few."

Gabriella shot out of bed, more anxious than the first time. "Why didn't anyone wake me?" she said accusingly as she ran into the bathroom.

Luke followed her as the door slammed shut. He perched himself against the wooden wall. "Taylor said she tried, but you were just out."

She reappeared with her hair securely in a messy bun and a toothbrush in her mouth. "Wha fu oo mean I wuz utt?" she quickly grabbed a handful of clothes from her unpacked bags and ran back into the bathroom.

"She said seriously tried to wake you, with shaking and yelling and everything. I didn't really believe her when she said you didn't respond at all. But then the breakfast buffet started to end and everyone was getting settled in for the meeting…and you still hadn't shone." He explained, glancing at his watch. "So I came looking for you and here you were. Dead asleep." the dissapointment wasn't hard to hear.

Gabriella reemerged from the backroom with a fresh set of clothes on consisting of a pair of cut off shorts and an oversized shirt usually used for sleeping. She shoved the other clothes back in her bag.

"You look horrible." Luke stated simply as he noticed his sister's outfit. A chuckle escaped him.

She turned around and glared at him. "Do you really think I care?"

Both of them sprinted out the door and down the familiar brick path.

"Well, the old you wouldn't care. But the new you, well…the new you seems very interested in outward appearances."

She struggled to keep up with her brother's pace. His long legs and her lack of sleep weren't helping her to run as fast as she needed. "What do you mean 'the new me'?" she questioned. "I haven't changed. Ever."

"Uh, yeah you have sis. A lot." He felt her glaring at him in the early morning sun. "I'm saying it was a bad change. It was just different. Maybe it was hormones…"

She rolled her eyes, intent on not tripping. Her focus landed on her feet when she noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. "Aw, shoot. I can't go to the meeting barefoot!"

The two rounded a corner and ran into the same large building that dinner was set in the night before. "If anyone says anything just tell them that you're preparing for spending your days by the pool. You know, getting revved up for your job."

Gabriella knew that no one would think that story was reasonable, but she nodded silently anyways knowing that she could do nothing about it.

With seconds left to spare the two ripped open a set of large, metal double doors. Their uncle was standing at a podium in the front of the room, starting his speech. The majority of the employees of Lava Springs watched them turn a slight shade of pink and hurry to their seats next to the rest of their family.

"What the hell?" Trevor whispered as their uncle started to talk.

"I overslept." Gabriella muttered under her breath. "No big deal."

"And where are your shoes?" Cole muttered as he noticed her bare feet.

"And what is up with your hair?" Kevin grabbed a piece of her long, dark hair and pushed it out her face with a light look of disgust on his face.

"I overslept." She repeated her words harsher than the first time. "Just lay off."

Her brothers all rolled their eyes and slouched back in their chairs. Gabriella did the same and turned her attention to her Uncle's speech.

By the end of the meeting her brothers seemed to have forgotten about her appearance. They each left the in an asumed hurry to get to their posts on time. Gabriella knew the were off to the kitchen to eat the breakfast left-overs before they were dumped in the trash.

She sauntered out of the building into the bright summer sun. With a heavy sigh she marched back up the path to her room.

"How come you were late?" Chad asked, walking along side her.

"I overslept!" she barked at him. "Gosh…"

"Who put bitch in your breakfast?"

She let out a deep breath. "Sorry. It's just when I don't wake up right I get a little…"

"Yeah, I noticed." Chad said. "So you overslept?"

Gabriella nodded. "I got back to the cabin late. I must have been more tired than I thought."

"You tried to break into the kitchen, didn't you?" he accused with a smile spreading across his face. "I saw you leave dinner early. You know the kitchen closes at ten. And they lock that place tight. I mean, last year it was so hard to get in for a midnight snack! They locked the backdoor and changed the pass code on the lock so I had to distract the night manager in the lobby and then sneak into the restaurant-"

"Chad," she stopped him. "I know. I was there. I was the distraction." She reminded him. He smiled, remembering the night. "And I wasn't trying to get into the kitchen."

"Oh. You know Troy got back late too. You guys sneak off together?" he joked.

"Yeah."

Chad stopped laughing and stared at her. "What?"

"We didn't sneak off. But we were together." Gabriella told him. She and Troy were finally just friends and she was proud of her feat.

"What the hell were you doing with Troy?"

Gabriella glared at him, confused. "We were talking. And I thought you liked him?"

"I do like him. He's my best friend. Besides you of course." he added quickly.

"Then why can't I hang out with him?" she asked. "He's my friend too."

Chad shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. The gesture reminded her of Troy. "I thought you hated him and I was just getting used to the idea that you two were never going to be together. And now you have to decide that you two are friends again and make it all the more difficult for everyone around you."

She blinked once. "Everyone around me?" she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You may not realize it, but you change your mind. A lot. And it affects everyone around you; your brothers, me, Taylor, Troy, everyone."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I am not that influential. If I was, things would go my way a lot more often."

"Fine, don't listen to me." Chad slowly backed away toward his cabin. "But just wait. You'll see." He winked at her and disappeared behind the wooden door.

**&**

Gabriella slipped her dark sunglasses down to cover her drooping eyes. She tried to make herself as comfortable as possible on her white chair.

She wasn't successful. The hard wood hit her back in all the wrong places, making any kind of relaxation nearly impossible. With a heavy sigh, she leaned on her elbows that balanced on her knees.

Her eyes blankly scanned the area she was being paid to watch over. The only people near the pool were the three middle aged women that had been tanning poolside since the start of her shift. Three hours ago.

Her teeth grinded together, "Do rich people not swim?" she asked herself in an attempt to stay awake.

"Not really. They mostly just tan and talk about swimming and then go tanning." The familiar voice flooded through her head.

Gabriella snapped out of her dreamy daze and looked for voice that she knew so well. "Troy." She hissed. "Don't freak me out like that. I'm on duty, you know."

He leaned against the bottom of her tall chair, gazing up at her. "I'm surprised you didn't fall out of your chair."

"I'm very coordinated." She informed him. "Which makes me an excellent lifeguard even if there isn't anyone to save at this current moment in time."

He continued to gaze up at her as she rambled on.

"And you have a job to do, remember? The golf course is over there and these stuck up rich snobs aren't going to carry their own bags."

He chuckled, "Oh Gabriella, I really can't believe that you worked here for the past two summers."

She finally looked down at him. "And why is that?" His light hearted smile mesmerized her almost as much as his radient blue eyes did.

"No one plays golf after eleven in this weather. It's a heat stroke waiting to happen."

"Whatever." She slumped back in her chair, turning her attention back to the three tanners. "Then why are you here?"

"Am I bothering you?" his voice held of hint of confusion and a glimpse of potential sadness.

Before Gabriella could conjure up an answer that wouldn't crush their new friendship a wave of water soaked him. Giggles escaped her mouth as she clamped her hand over it.

A teenaged boy yelled from the water, "Sorry man!"

Troy weakly waved his hand as extra water sputtered out of his mouth. "It's okay."

"Troy, I think you better go change…" Gabriella said through her stifled laughs.

"Yeah." He agreed quickly and sped-walked up to the hotel.

Shaking her head with a grin on her face, Gabriella turned her attention back to the pool. She watched the new group of swimmers with delight; glad that there was finally something for her to do.

Half a dozen teenagers crowded the water, splashing it everywhere. She sighed heavily hoping she wouldn't have to use the whistle that was draped around her neck.

As she looked from person to person he eyes fell upon a boy with short black hair. His dark eyes watched her watch him. He smiled at her and she politely returned the favor.

For the rest of her shift she saw his face in her head; even after he had exited the pool with the rest of the loud teenagers. The face was almost as familiar as the hotel itself. But then again, to Gabriella most rich, young, handsome men looked the same. Each one had the same arrogant presence about them. And this boy was no different.

Gabriella walked slowly up the path, the sun beating down on her hot skin. Then the face showed up in front of her again, but this time the body was there too.

"Hey," he smiled gently at her. His voice rang a bell of recognition in her head.

"Are you enjoying your stay Lava Springs?" she asked politely, remembering rule number one: always be polite to the guests.

He shrugged. Gabriella noticed that he seemed to have left his shirt in his room. "It's pretty cool. The new stuff here is cool, better than the other years I've been here. I was thinking about heading back to the pool, but seeing you changed my mind."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. Most of the kids here paid no attention to the staff other than ordering them around like their servants back home.

"I would rather swim when you're on duty."

"Well, I'll be back tomorrow morning. And as long as you don't make my job too difficult then I'd be glad to see you." She tried to move around him, but he followed her up the path and into the hotel lobby. She smiled at her oldest brother who was working behind the desk.

"What do you mean, making your job difficult?"

"You know…drowning on my watch wouldn't be too good. I'd probably get fired for than." She told him.

"What if you saved me? You know CPR, right?"

His intentions became clear. Gabriella smiled to herself, laughing at the fact that she hadn't seen it earlier in the day with the way he looked at her.

She was ready to tell him to take his highly hormonal teenage body away and use it to try and woo another hotel gust when an arm slid over her shoulders.

"Hey honey-bunch." Troy leaned down and kissed her cheek. "How was work?"

The dark haired boy immediately stiffened and backed away a few steps. "Ah."

Gabriella entertwined her fingers with Troy's as they rested on her shoulder. "I promise that if you were ever drowning that I would be everything in my power to save you." She smiled sweetly at him.

He nodded stiffly and quickly caught up with the pretty blonde that was passing by. Sharpay let him offer him a dinner and trip to town before she blew him off for a taller, more muscular hotel guest.

Once he was out of sight Gabriella pushed Troy's arm off of her shoulder and aimed her fist for his stomach.

"Honey-bunch?" she exclaimed. "Do I remind you of cereal?"

He gripped his stomach in pain. "Your punches have gotten better." He noted as she glared at him. "And you looked like you needed an escape."

"Honey-bunch, though? Really?"

"I was thinking on my feet."

"Maybe you should sit down."

He blinked a few times, staring at her harsh expression. "What?"

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First off I would love to bake a batch of cookies for everyone that reviewed the first chapter! Thanks so much, reading them always makes me so happy :)

Second, I would like to bake another batch of cookies for everyone who waited paitently for this chapter. I didn't realize how close finals were and well, time got away from me. But my last semester of high school is starting off great (and easy) so I _should_ be able to update in a more timely fashion in the future.

And third, I was planning on posting a banner or two that I made with chapter, but obviously that hasn't happened, lol. I'm still fighting with my computer (it lacks an internet connection at the moment), so they may not be up for a few more chapters due to my frustrations with these damn machines. This is basically useless news for you all, but I felt like sharing some of my plans :)

**And remember to review (pretty please?)!! Your guys' reviews are what keeps me wanting to write more.**


	3. UpdateApology

To: Everyone

From: A very sad and sorry author (aka, Kelli)

Subject: Update/Apology

Date: August 30, 2009

First off I would just like to say how sorry I am to all of the people who have me or my stories on alerts, on their favorites, or who just like reading them. I feel like I've let you guys down and for that I am truly, very sorry.

It all at started with the big thumb drive fiasco of November 2008. Since then I have been so disheartened to write anything. I feel like everything I write isn't near as good as I know I can do. And even when I do write something good, I can never back it up with another chapter. It's really quite horrible.

Lately I've started a few stories and I feel as though they are decent and I am a few chapters into them. But I really would like to have something to add to both _Lifetime Piling Up _and _Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking_ before I even think of putting those up.

As of right now, I can't find any inspiration at all to write for _Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking_. I just sit there staring at the white page hoping that something will come out. And it just doesn't…. It really makes me sad because I had such high hopes for that story and I was so excited when I first started it.

Now onto _Lifetime Piling Up_. I adore this story. And I adore the characters. I adore the relationship that Troy and Gabriella have. But I just haven't been able to write it and I don't know why. Well, I have written the story in its full…about three times. And it has been complete crap every time. So I tried it for the fourth time and I'm a few chapters in and I feel ok about it. I even want to post it.

So why haven't I posted? It's simple. After I post, I assume that my readers will think that I'm back in the game. But I'm not, not yet.

I've also been getting back into video making and I am so happy whenever I finish a video and post it. It's a great feeling. A lot like the feeling I get when I post a chapter for everyone to read. But making videos takes time. And it doesn't leave a lot of time for writing.

But I assume when I go away to college that it will be harder to make videos since I have to sit for eight hours at a time to get them done. With writing I can write for an hour and be good and pick up where I leave off later.

So, to get to the point I will be writing and posting more. A lot more. But in a few weeks. I think I could really make _Lifetime Piling Up_ a great story like _Life In A Glass House_. And I feel like my untitled stories could also be great. I love them all so far. As for _Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking_…. We'll see about that one when the time comes.

Again, I am extremely sorry about not writing/posting. And for not giving any explanation sooner. I hope that you all understand and will continue to read my stories when I get around to putting them up.

We all go a little mad sometimes…


	4. Usually I would support the degradat

**Lifeitme Piling Up**

**Chapter 3: Usually I would support the degradation of men **

The sun gleamed down on the pool. It's rays sparkled off the water, directly into Gabriella's eyes. She flicked her head, dropping her sunglasses from her hair to her eyes.

Her wooden chair was scorching hot on her back, even with her regulation red towel draped on it. Any adjustment on her part would mean burning her skin. She sighed.

The rowdy teenagers were in the pool, again. They had managed to scare off the middle aged tanners and the little children who were leaning how to swim.

She closely eyes the boy with the short black hair, determined to place him. She knew she knew him, or his twin. Whichever one it was, her frustration grew when her mind drew a blank.

Gabriella heard someone walk up to her chair and lean against it's long legs. She was too hot to bother moving and look at them.

"So you get paid to sit by a pool all day?" The deep voice held a sultry ring.

She sighed. Another familiar voice that she wouldn't be able to place. "Yep." She didn't try to hide her boredom.

"So do all of the employees live here? At the hotel?"

"Kind of. We live on the property, but the perks of hotel living don't apply."

He chuckled. "Wow, that kind of sucks."

Her response was a light shrug of her shoulders.

"Why don't you and I steal a golf cart and head out of this place?" he asked. "Midnight, good for you?"

This made her move. Old, buried memories of summers past jumped to the front of her mind. She knew the question. She knew the voice. And she knew who would be looking up at her when she turned around. The hot chair scorched her as she fumbled, trying to turn around.

"Carter. Perry." She sighed with a surprised smile.

He grinned up at her. Just as she remember, his smile turned up to the left side reaching all the way up to his eyes. Gabriella stumbled down the ladder to meet him face to face.

When she planted her feet on the ground, it was more like face to chest. "What are you doing here?" She jumped to throw her arms around his neck for a hug.

"Family vacation, El." He told her.

She smiled. "You could have called or something and told me you were going to be here."

He gently set her down. "I didn't know if you'd be coming back. But then my brother told me about getting rejected by someone who reminded me of you."

Her eyes flickered from the black haired boy in the pool to the one in front of her. "Your brother looks exactly like you." She remarked. "I can't believe that I didn't recognize him."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't expect you to remember me. It's been what, two years? Besides, he told me that you were taken."

"Oh." She drug out the word. "No. I mean the guy I was with, Troy, he's just a _friend_." She hoped it came out with more confidence then it sounded in her head.

Carter raised his eyebrows. "Sure, El."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"So what about it? High jack a golf cart with me?"

Gabriella sighed. "Sorry. I have to work."

He groaned. "Well, ok. Give my brother hell." He winked at her before leaving her standing by her post.

"Will do." Gabriella called after him.

She climbed back up her ladder and resumed her spot. The pool instantly bored her and her eyes began to wander. Behind her dark sunglasses, she saw Troy staring at her from the golf course. His expression was less than amused.

**&**

Chad sat on the front desk of the hotel. He flipped mindlessly through a magazine. Cookie crumbs fell from his mouth as he spoke.

"My first day off and I'm completely bored."

"And completely messing up my desk." Trevor exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"I'm bored!" Chad spit crumbs everywhere.

Trevor pushed him off of the desk. "Get out of here, Chad. My job is actually important."

His face fell. "Where am I supposed to go? Everyone is working."

"I don't care where you go. I just need you to get away from my desk."

"Why?"

"Check In starts in ten minutes and I can't have the guests coming in with you to greet them."

"What's wrong with me being here? I'm a people person."

"You're a person that spits food on the people you talk to."

Chad's eyes narrowed. "Is that what you think?

Trevor matched his narrowed eyes. "That is exactly what I think."

"You want to know what I think?" he was pressed up against the counter that separated the two. "I think that you can take your opinion and shove it-"

"Holy shit!" Scott burst into the hotel lobby. He slid across the floor until he smacked into the counter.

"What!?" both Trevor and Chad screamed at him.

Scott paid no attention to their hostility. "Guess who I just saw pull into the valet?" When no one answered him, he sighed and continued with his story. "Rose. Anna. Marie."

"Roseannamarie!" Chad imminently whipped off his face and fluffed up his hair.

"No joke."

Trevor ran his hands through his hair."Oh my god." He automatically smoothed his collar.

"Do you think my hair looks okay? Not sticking out?" Chad asked, trying to look at his reflection in Trevor's nametag.

"No more than usual. How's my shirt? Not wrinkly or anything?"

"No, man. You're good."

Gabriella walked up to the boys. "Hey guys. What's up?"

They paid no attention to her. "I'm not sweating or anything. Because I ran from valet. I didn't take a cart like the guests." Scott asked, whipping his hand across his forehead.

"Just a little bit, but it's fine." Trevor told him.

"Oh, okay." He tried to wipe any sweat from his face with the back of his hand.

"Hello?" Gabriella waved her arms around in front of her. "Am I invisible?"

Scott finally looked down. "Oh, hey Gabs. Didn't see you there."

"Obviously. What's going on?"

"Nothing." All three said quickly.

She stared at them. "Yeah, like I believe that." She continues to study their faces. They were nervous, occupied, and all starting to glisten with sweat. "No…" she put the pieces together in her head quickly.

Trevor fidgeted with his nametag. "Look Gabs, I'm sure you have something better to do then hang around us guys."

She nodded her head. "Oh I do. But before I go, let me remind you that those girls have dumped _all of you_." Gabriella flipped her hair and turned to stalk off.

As she walked away she ran into Troy. They stood in the lobby, staring at each other for a moment, not speaking.

"Troy." She said with a small smile.

"Gabriella." He matched her smile.

She continued past him and he watched her walk away with a heavy sigh. He stared at the spot she had disappeared behind the corner.

Chad appeared at his side, an arm slung over his shoulder. "I know you're in love with Gabriella,"

"I'm not in love with her." He said sternly. "I'm the one that broke up with her, remember?"

He ignored his friend's protest. "But I have something that will surely take your mind off of her."

Troy felt himself being spun around, forcing his stare to move. Now in front of him were three beautiful, blonde girls. If it weren't for Gabriella's lingering presence, his attention would have been turned. He let Chad push him towards them.

"Ladies." Chad said in a deep voice. He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Chad!" The shortest of the girls flung her arms around him. She closed her bright green eyes tight and smiled into his hair.

"Who's your friend?" The tallest one asked. She was clearly older than the other girls.

" That's Troy." Scott answered quickly. "He's one of our sister's friends."

"And Chad's best friend." Trevor added. "He's working here this summer.

The smallest one had finally let go of Chad and looked Troy up and down.

"We love Lava Springs Boys." The middle one said with a sly smile. "Especially the Montez ones."

"And those of Montez relation." the shortest one said, winking at Troy.

He was taken aback with shock. He finally looked at the girls without Gabriella's face clouding his head. They were typical Lava Springs guests: beautiful, rich, and perfect. And they were looking at him.

"Troy," Chad hit him on the back. "I'd like you to meet Rose," the tallest girl smiled sweetly. "Anna," The next one continued to look at him with hungry eyes. "And Marie." Each of the girls Troy up and down.

Anna smiled and whispered to her sisters and they all erupted with giggles.

Troy knew that their arrival had just flipped his summer upside down.

**&**

Gabriella and Taylor sat by the pool, looking at the glistening water in the moonlight.

"Miss Montez, who would have figured you for a summer fling."

"Tay, it's not like he was my first summer boyfriend…"

"Do you really want to bring up David in the vicinity of your brothers, Troy, and Chad?"

She glared at her. "Of course not. I just don't know why you find it so surprising that I have a summer romance."

"I find it surprising that you kept it a secret."

"It was a barely a year after the whole David fiasco. Do you really think my brothers would have been so gung-ho for me to jump back into the ring?"

"You kept it a secret from me!" Taylor exclaimed. "I'm your best friend and I was your roommate at the time."

"It's not my fault you were so interested in admiring Chad from afar that you paid no attention to me."

"That is o not the point here." Taylor put her hands up. "The point is that you had a totally hot summer fling two years and he's back here to see you."

"Cannon ball!"

Out of nowhere, two people jumped into the pool, splashing the girls.

"Troy!" Gabriella screeched. "You are so dead."

He and Chad emerged out of the water. Troy shook his head, flinging droplets of water around him. "Why don't you come in here and kill me then."

Gabriella peered over the edge of the pool. She could see Troy's half naked body under the clear water. "No thanks." She decided. "I'd rather stay dry."

Behind them she heard a trample to bare feet.

"Suit yourself little sister."

Her brothers all launched themselves over the two girls and into the water.

An hour later Cole and Luke pulled themselves out of the pool and took Taylor's spot next to Gabriella.

"How are the bimbo sisters?" she asked with a smile spread across her face."

"Really quite amazing." Cole answered, matching her smile.

"You know," She shook her head, slightly disappointed in her brothers. "Usually I would support the degradation of men, but you're my brothers so I'm going to let you in on a little secret." They slightly leaned in. "This situation you guys get in every summer… It's. Not. Good."

Luke chuckled. "And why would you say that."

"Each summer you let these blonde, rich girls walk all over you. You date one of them and then they next summer they just move on to another brother."

"I'm failing to see the 'not good' part." Cole said. "What's so wrong about hooking up with a hot girl every summer?"

"The problem is that they are hooking up with your brother the next summer. They are complete and total slu-"

"Don't say the S word." He interrupted. "They all find it very offensive."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Well they are and you know it. I can't believe you fall for their green eyes and too white smiles every year."

"You know what I find interesting," Luke started. "That you find it so wrong that we are with those three amazing girls…" his voice trailed off and his eyes stared off into the sky.

"Does this thought have a point?"

"Oh." He snapped back and turned his attention back to his sister. "Right. Well, you find it so bad when it's us, but you seem to have no objection to Troy hanging around Rose, Anna, and Marie."

Her face fell at the surprising comment. "He's what?"

"I heard Marie was making eyes at him." Cole told her.

"They're spending his day off together tomorrow." Luke added. "And you have no objection?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She hoped she remained cool on the outside. "I didn't say that."

"So you do object to them going out."

"I didn't say that either." She snapped. "And they are just hanging out. Going out and hanging out are two completely different things. In one, you are going out places with the other person, and in the other you are…"

"Just hanging out with the other person?" Luke finished, slightly mocking his little sister.

Gabriella shot him dagger eyes. "Troy can do whatever he wants." She quickly gathered herself and pushed herself off the stone ground. "And he is perfectly in the right to hang out with whatever he wants as well. And I couldn't care less because we are just friends. That's it." She turned on her heel and left her friends and family at the pool, too angered to muster up a goodbye.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I think I am officially back in the game. I finally have some ideas lined up for this story :) Please don't hate me too much for the long break. I'm so glad to be back posting again! And please leave your thoughts in a comment. They absolutely mean to world to mean. And they especially important after this little break I have.**

**Oh, and I really want to change my SN here. I'm going to narrow down my choices and then let you guys help me pick after next chapter. After all, you are the ones who are going to be looking at it most often :)**

**Peace, Love, and Reading!**


	5. It’s like an episode of Degrassi

**Lifetime Piling Up**

**Chapter 4: It's like an episode of Degrassi**

Gabriella happily jumped off of her lifeguard station as her sift ended. She headed into the kitchen for lunch. As far as days at Lava Springs went, this one wasn't starting off too badly.

"Chad, please tell me that there is something good for lunch because that sun makes me absolutely starving…" Her voice trailed off and her good mood quickly changed for the worse. Sitting in front of her was Troy and he was accompanied by one of the sisters. "Guests aren't allowed in the kitchen." She spat out. "Sorry but you're going to have to leave."

Troy eyed her curiously. "Chill out, _Gabriella_. I was just showing Anna around the resort."

"Last I heard, _Troy_, you were hanging out with Marie."

"I'm sure you understand, _Gabriella_, that things change."

"And you're showing her around? I'm sure she knows the resort better than you do, _Troy_." She said sharply. "She's only been coming here with her family for the past four years."

"Is that why you came in here, _Gabriella_? To ruin my good time?" he shot back.

"Of course not, _Troy_. I don't really hold ruining your mood that high on my to-do list. It's just a nice bonus."

"Well, _Gabriella_, if you're not here because of me, then why are you here when your job just so happens to be at the pool?"

"For your information, _Troy_, it's my lunch break. And this is where the employees come to get lunch."

"I see." He nodded dully. "I would have thought, _Gabriella_, that you would be out with your new boy-toy on your lunch hour."

"Sorry to disappoint you, _Troy_. I don't have a new boy-toy."

"Is that so, _Gabriella_? Then tell me, who is Carter Perry?"

That was all it took. She was at a loss of words and Troy couldn't have been more pleased. Her gaze shifted down to her feet.

"Come on Anna, let's get out of here." He gently grabbed the girl's hand and led her out of the kitchen.

When they were finally gone, Chad spoke up. "Wow." He started. "That was, pretty intense." he nodded his head, making his hair bounce, "And slightly hilarious."

Gabriella glared at him. "Chad, how did he know who Carter was?"

Chad took a small step backwards as she took one towards him. "I don't know." He stammered. "He could have had Trevor look it up for him in the book."

She took another step towards him, backing him into the wall. "There are thousands of guests in this hotel. And he only knew what Carter looked like."

"I…well, um….you see…" He couldn't form any sentence that would make Gabriella happy.

"You were the only person who knew about me and Carter!" she yelled at him. "Why on earth would you tell Troy?"

"Look, I'm sorry Gabs. He came back to our room after work a few days ago and he just looked so…pathetic." Chad tried to explain. "He asked me if I knew this guy and I told him what I knew."

Gabriella's eyes widened.

"No, not everything! I mean, I'm not that terrible of a friend."

She let out a sigh of relief. "You're not a terrible friend, Chad. It's just a little weird with Troy right now."

"I know, believe me. I have you being all weird about him and him being all weird about you. It's like an episode of Degrassi, or something."

"I don't think I'm that dramatic." She tried to defend herself, sliding into the table beside her. Chad sat across from her. "So Troy's being all weird about me."

Chad nodded. "He makes you look sane."

"Then why is he hanging around that slu…girl?"

"She's pretty?" He offered.

"No," she told him. "He's trying to make me jealous." Chad tried to give her his input, but Gabriella kept going; her voice growing stronger. "Well, it's not going to work. And you know what? Two can play this game. He thinks that he can flaunt that airhead around the resort and that I'll just sit here and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend? If he thinks that then he has another thing coming. Oh boy does he have another thing coming."

Gabriella finished her rant as she was walked out the door.

Chad sat at the table, stunned. "Well, this can't be good."

**&**

"Kevin! Kevin! Kevin!" Gabriella weaved in and out of the tables in the restaurant. They were filled with the guests eating their dinner. She was careful not to bump any of their tables, or run into any waiters. "Kevin!"

"Shhh!" he hissed at her. "I case you haven't noticed, it's dinner rush. Which means this place is full of hotel guests. Guests who don't like it when people are shouting during their dinner that costs a day's pay per person."

"Wow." She exclaimed. "Is dinner really that expensive? I guess the food here does taste really good…" Gabriella muttered.

"What do you want, Gabriella?" He asked impatiently as he went back to whipping down the table.

"I need you to do a little bit of spy work for me."

"Oh, is that all?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're going to be dating Marie this summer."

Kevin raised his eyebrows. "Really? That is pretty great. She's really hot."

Gabriella slapped his across the back of his head. "It's not a good thing. It's just inevitable. You are the youngest Montez and she is the youngest….whatever they are. It's just going to happen." She explained to him. "Anyways, I need you to get her to find out from Anna what she and Troy are going to be doing."

"Marie and Troy?"

"No, Anna and Troy. Keep up!" She smacked him again.

"Seriously, Gabs, stop doing that. I am working, you know."

A man cleared his throat, "Excuse me, young man, we need more water."

Kevin smiled politely down at the customer. "Right away, sir." He quickly weaved in and out of the tables and returned with a pitcher of water. "Anything else, sir?" He asked as he filled the cups on the table.

"No, that will be all." The man waved him away. Gabriella was instantly at his side.

"You have to do this for me Kev." She wasn't above pleading. "You have to tell me where Anna and Troy are at all times this summer."

"Why?" he started in on another unoccupied table.

"Because Troy is trying to make me jealous and I have to prove to him that it isn't working. And to do that I need to be around him and his airhead."

"You're right. You aren't jealous at all." Kevin rolled his eyes.

Gabriella sighed. "Kevin, you are my little brother! You have to help me!"

"Shhh! Geez Gabriella…If I agree to help you will you leave. Or at least be quiet."

She nodded feverously, keeping her mouth shut.

"I'll help you, alright. But why I can't I just find out from Troy himself? You do remember that he is my roommate, right?"

"Actually, I didn't remember. But that works too. Just find out, ok. And tell me. I have a plan in the works."

Kevin took a step backwards. "Do not tell me your plan. I don't want to be more involved then I already am. This is just bound to turn out badly."

"Thanks for the faith little brother." She kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry about hitting you earlier."

"No you're not."

She shrugged with a giggled and dashed out of the restaurant. Kevin was glad she was gone, but Chad appeared at his side.

"What was that all about?" he asked, expertly balancing his tray of food.

"I think Gabriella is going to try to prove to Troy that she isn't still into him by hanging around him…?" Kevin started gathering up the dirty dishes into his bucket.

Chad rolled his eyes. "I don't know why she is doing this. We all know that she isn't over him. Not even a little."

"And Troy is nowhere near over her either. I don't know why he is humoring that Anna girl."

"The same reason you will humor Marie." He smirked. "It's what you do at Lava Springs."

Kevin sighed. "You think I'm going to get with that Marie chick too, huh?"

"Oh I don't think. I know." He took a step to his left to reveal three blonde girls sitting at a table. The youngest one waved and smiled at Kevin.

He nervously smiled and waved back at her.

Chad thumped him on the back. "Go get it Kev."

**&**

Taylor sat on her bead, flipping mindlessly through one of her books. "This is a really bad idea Gabriella." She called out.

"No it's not!" She called back through the closed bathroom door.

"This only makes you seem really pathetic and really jealous. Which, if I understand all of this correctly, is what you are trying to avoid." She flipped a few more pages. "I need to get a new book…" she muttered to herself.

"My plan is perfect." She opened the door. "And I'm not even doing anything tonight, or tomorrow, besides going for an unauthorized swim."

Taylor watched her best friend walk by in her black bikini. "That is not the Lava Springs lifeguard regulation swim suit." She flipped a few more pages.

"Thankfully. I hate that thing. I feel so constricted."

"You know, if you really wanted to feel 'free' then you could always go skinny dipping."

Gabriella chuckled. "With five of my brothers walking around here? I'll stick with a bikini."

"Even then, you're stretching it."

She rolled her eyes. "I think I'll be good." She threw a sun dress over her suit and turned back to her friend. "Do you really think it's a bad idea?"

"I do. And I know that Chad does too. But he would never say it to your face because even though he won't admit it, he's kind of afraid of you."

She sighed and looked down at the floor. "You think I'm just going to hurt myself, don't you?"

Taylor put down her book. "Yeah, I do. You are going to hurt yourself and probably Troy. It doesn't really seem like the best way to handle things."

"It's going to work." She looked back up at her friend. "You'll see." She smirked a little smile.

Gabriella left her cabana less excited then when she entered. Her conversation with Taylor had left her worried and unsure of her plan that was recently set into motion.

She was lost in thought as she passed the pool and found herself at the snack shack.

"Hey Luke…" She muttered, leaning across the counter. "Didn't the Snack Shack close like three hours ago?"

"And isn't it a little too cold to go swimming?" he popped up in front of her. "And the boss has me doing inventory and it's taking a while."

"Obviously." She smiled at her brother. "And it's never too cold to go swimming in the summer."

"Well, sorry to tell you sis, but you missed the pool by about twenty yards."

She sighed. "Yeah, well, I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Well, as long as you're here you can help me." He shoved a box at her. "Count the cups. And don't mess up."

"Will I be on the clock?" he asked as she started taking out cups one by one.

Luke grinned. "Nope. But I am. And I have two days off coming off later this week. And if I can get the entire inventory done in the next few days, I might have enough hours to get three days off. In a row!"

"That's great." Gabriella said softly.

He looked up at his sister. "Hey Gabs, is everything ok? You seem a little off."

She sighed. "I guess I'm ok. Just dealing with all of the 'fun' that Lava Springs brings every summer."

"What's eating at you sis?"

"It's Troy." Gabriella admitted. Her will power wasn't up to keeping a secret tonight. "And his soon to be relationship with Anna."

Luke grinned. "Oh Anna….last summer was amazing..."

"Not helping, Luke."

"Oh, right." He turned his attention back to her. "Look, his thing with Anna, it's not going to be serious. If you're still into him then just wait it out. He's young; he's just trying to catch as many fish as he can before he settles for that special one."

"He's not that young. Troy's only a year younger than you."

"Which means that I am also catching some fish before I go for 'the one'." He said. "But you totally missed the fact that I think that Troy thinks that you're his special fish."

She smiled softly, "I didn't miss it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It really helps me write better (and more often) knowing that you guys are waiting for the next part :)

**Please take the time to review! And I'll bake you a big batch of cookies :P**

Oh, and before I forget, I really want a new a new username. This one is so 2004 (Literally, that's when I first used _miney mouse_ as a username. Shout out to the old **IMDb Jeremy Sumpter Board**!!!!).

These are the ones I have come up (they all mean _something_) with and I want you to tell me which one or two you like best because, I mean, you are the ones who will be looking at it most often. That doesn't mean I'll pick that one....I just want your guy's opinion (since you obviously have good taste in writing ;) )

**iceblue[dot]chocolate** .......... my phone :) go verizon

**FloralJuliet** .......... my new comforter for my dorm, it's pretty

**runaway[dot]maryjane** ......... my favorite pair of shoes that I'll probably never own

**maddengirl** .......... I love steve madden, and football, lol

**VanillaSpice** .......... my two favorite lattes: vanilla and pumpkin spice

**makemesmile** .......... "just the thought of you can drive me wild, oh you _make me smile_" his new CD is AMAZING!

_(the [dot]s are supposed to be actually dots, but it's being weird....)_


	6. That’s a cop out

**Lifetime Piling Up**

**Chapter 5: That's a cop out**

"Hey, brother!" Gabriella popped up by the front desk. "What 'cha doing?"

Trevor didn't look up from his magazine. "Working." He told her blandly, flipping the page. "Like you should be."

"I have the day off."

"So you decided to come and hang out with your big brother?" he questioned.

"My favorite big brother!" She grinned at him.

He sighed and closed his magazine, "What do you want?"

Gabriella put her hand on her heart and her mouth fell open, "I can't believe you would think that. Can't a girl just hang out with her big brother on her day off? Why does hanging out with my big brother have to mean that I want something?"

"What do you want?" He asked again.

"Tell me what room Carter Perry is in."

He laughed, "No."

"Please!"

"I can't give out guest information; even to employees."

Gabriella batted her eyelashes. "Even to family."

He stared at her. "Especially not to family."

"Fine." She pouted. "I'll find another way." She strutted out of sight.

Trevor rolled his eyes. "Crazy family. That's for sure." He muttered.

A second later, a long shot of water flew across the lobby. "What the…."

Kevin ran into the main lobby with a squirt gun in his hand. "You'll never take me alive, Danforth!" he fired a shot of water back.

Chad ran in after him with his own water gun, "You can't beat me, kid! I'm the king I tell you, king!"

"We'll see!"

"Yeah, we will!"

The two continued to shot water at each other through the lobby and out the other side.

"Whoa!" Trevor screamed. "Not okay, guys. Not okay!" abandoning his job, he ran after his brother and friend. "This is against regulation! Way against regulation!"

"Run!" Kevin yelled and the three of them were off.

Gabriella popped her head back into the lobby, making sure the coast was clear. She smiled greedily and jumped over the counter. After minutes of searching, she found what she was looking for, "Carter Perry, room 918."She smirked.

A set of heavy footsteps came from around the corner and she ducked underneath the desk.

Someone knocked on the table on top of her, "You done?" Chad asked.

She jumped up. "Yep. Thanks guys." She smiled at the two drenched boys in front of her. "You know you didn't have to really shoot each other."

"Where's the fun in that?" Kevin asked.

"Oh and speaking of fun," Chad started, "Trevor's going to think it's fun to rip off both of our heads for the next couple days."

"So even though you have this little make-Troy-jealous mission, let us know where he is so we can avoid him."

She nodded. "Will do. Thanks boys."

Chad and Kevin bumped fists. "Anything for you."

Both pulled up their water guns and started to shoot each other as they ran outside.

Gabriella had just enough time to get back on the other side of the desk before Trevor rounded the corner.

"Did you see two idiots we claim to call our friends and family?"

She snickered. The water spots that decorated his uniform kaki pants and polo shirt were a nice contrast to his red face. "I think I saw them run towards the pool."

He growled. "Oh, they are so dead."

Gabriella let out a full laugh as she saw her brother sprint out the door towards the pool.

"Oh Gabriella, you are a funny, funny person." She skipped to the elevator, happy to put her plan in motion.

**&**

Hours later Gabriella and Carter were walking around a dark Lava Springs.

"You know, Gabriella," Carter said, "it was really a surprise to see you show up at my room earlier."

"It was the only way I knew how to get a hold of you." She shrugged innocently. "So how long are you and your family at Lava Springs anyways?"

"Just until July." He told her. "My parents are taking us around the country this year. Next stop: Chicago."

"Going to go see a taping of Oprah?"

"My mom would never degrade herself to sit in an audience with regular people," he laughed. "It's going to be spas and shopping for her."

She giggled. "And what will you do?"

"I will be making sure my brother stays out of trouble. That is a full time job in itself."

"Then why aren't you with me and not watching him now?"

Carter shrugged. "This place is in the middle of nowhere."

Gabriella nodded her head in agreement, "There's not a lot of trouble to get into around here, is there?"

"No," he laughed. "But stealing golf carts at midnight does anger the security guards quite a bit."

"A little, yeah." She grinned up at him. They stopped by the pool. "We were such bad kids back then."

"Oh, but we had so much fun." He smiled at her, "To be fifteen again."

Gabriella shook her head as she smiled. "I don't think I could be fifteen again. Fifteen was such an awkward stage for me."

Carter threw his head back and laughed. "Oh please! You were almost as smart and gorgeous then as you are now."

Her mouth opened slightly, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I just said you're gorgeous. What are you going to do about it?"

"I was thinking about kissing you, but now I might have to rethink that."

He took a step closer to her. "Really? Why would you do that?"

"Oh, I don't know." Gabriella sighed. "It might make me seem easy."

"Trust me Gabriella; you are the least easy girl I know. I mean, we've been hanging out for over an hour and you have yet to suggest a trip back up to my bedroom."

She giggled. "Maybe you just hang around with the wrong girls."

"Maybe I'll start hanging around with the right ones." The scene was perfect. The moon was glistening in the pool light and the warm summer air carried a light breeze. He closed the gap between them and gently met her lips halfway for a sweet kiss.

She giggled as they pulled apart. "Did that really just happen?"

"Do you want an instant replay? Because I would be willing to give you one, in slow motion of course."

"Of course." She smiled up at him. "That replay does sound tempting."

Carter took this as an invitation. He leaned forward. She quickly turned her head making his lips catch her cheek instead.

"Once is enough for tonight." She said gently.

His face was still pressed up against her's. "You are such a little tease, did you know that?"

"I have heard that before, yes."

He kissed her cheek multiple times before moving his lips to her ear and down her neck.

Gabriella was not only pleased by this gesture of affection, but very impressed. His height over her must have made it difficult. But she didn't notice any strain.

He mumbled into her neck. "Want to go look for shooting stars on the golf course?"

"I do have to work in the morning. The pool opens at 9 am."

He finally looked her in the eyes. "Then we will both be there."

She grinned. "Fine. Let's go."

Carter swiftly bent down and kissed her quickly.

"Hey!" Gabriella pushed him away playfully. "I thought we decided that once was good for tonight."

"And I figured that if I break the rules now, then it won't matter as much when I break them later."

"Trouble maker." She accused him.

"Partner in crime." The two stared at each other until the laughed.

They walked to the golf course side by side, as Gabriella's hands were crossed firmly across her chest.

**&**

Troy slammed the door to his room. Kevin rolled over slightly at the noise while Chad continued to snore, unmoving.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and ripped his shoes off. His bare feet taped against the cold wood floor loudly. He twisted his fingers together and rubbed his hands.

Kevin grunted. "You are just begging for me to ask what's wrong."

Troy jumped off his bed and started to pace around the room. "Your sister is out by the pool."

"Skinny dipping?" he asked with a yawn. "Because that's not something I want to hear."

"That is something I would be okay with. Even encourage! But no. Your sister is out by the pool kissing some guy! A guy who is probably a guest."

"I am failing to see the issue with this."

Troy slammed himself down on Kevin's bed. "Gabriella should not be just kissing random guys she meets here! It's unprofessional. This is her place of work!"

"When exactly did you see her?" Kevin asked with closed, sleepy eyes.

"When I was coming back from my date with Anna."

Kevin opened his eyes to stare at Troy. "Do you see anything wrong with this conversation yet?"

Troy matched his stare. "The only thing wrong is Gabriella fraternizing with a guest."

"You were on a date with Anna and she was on a date with Carter. No big deal."

"Carter?" Troy questioned. "How did you know his name was Carter?"

His mouth hung open for a few seconds. "I've seen them around the grounds together. I just figured that's who she was with."

Troy nodded, believing his story. "So they're like…dating now?" his voice was hard. He tried not to let his emotions get the better of him. "Do you think they're dating?"

Chad's snore was the only sound that was in the room. The two boys looked each other in the eyes.

"I don't know what they are doing. Hanging or dating, it doesn't matter much." Kevin explained carefully. "But if you're jealous..."

Troy cut him off harshly, "I am not jealous of some hoity-toity rich kid."

"But if there is some off chance that you are, then there is only one thing you can do."

He waited a few seconds before he spoke, trying not to seem eager. "What is that?"

"You can make her jealous. You have a hoity-toity rich kid of your own to flaunt around."

"And you think me being with Anna is going to make her jealous?"

"I would say that it would make her extremely jealous."

Troy nodded his head, thinking about his new plan. "Thanks Kevin." He smiled for the first time that night as he returned to his own bed. "How did you get to be so smart, kid?"

"It's a gift I've recently acquired being my sister's brother."

Again, the sound of Chad's loud snores filled the room.

"Do you think she's back in her room yet? Maybe I should just go talk to her…"

Kevin sighed. He was stuck between his sister and his roommate; a rock and a hard place. "I think that you should do whatever you feel is right."

"That's a cop out." He complained.

"It most definitely is."

Troy sighed deeply. "I'll just stick with the plan, I think. I mean, it's not like she doesn't know we're meant to be together. We're just in a little bit of a rut right now."

Kevin grunted, and it was all Troy needed to keep talking.

"It's obvious. We're Troy and Gabriella. It's like a fate thing, you know? At least that's what Chad keeps saying Taylor says. And Taylor is really smart, she knows things. She may even be smarter than Gabriella. But don't tell her I said that."

Kevin grunted again.

"But how could she be fooling around with that Cooper guy?"

"Carter." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Whatever. It's just not right. She's supposed to be with me. We were always supposed to be together."

"Hey, Troy?" Kevin asked tiredly, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Yeah, Kevin?" Troy stared up at the ceiling, his hands underneath his head

"I'm not the kind of guy that talks about the whole 'talk about your feeling' thing. And I especially don't want to talk about it at midnight when I have to be at work at five for the breakfast shift."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

Troy just looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He had no idea what was in store for his this summer.

"Night, Kevin."

"Night, Troy." He mumbled.

A noise came out of Chad that was a mix between a snore and a grunt.

Troy and Kevin both took a deep breath, "Goodnight Chad."


	7. Failure of an epic romance

**Lifetime Piling Up**

**Chapter 6: Failure of an epic romance**

Kevin was sitting on the edge of his bed, re-lacing his shoes. "Why do they have to make these regulation shoes so….stupid?" he complained, pulling the white laces tighter.

Chad grunted from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess all of the regulation stuff we have to wear is stupid." He continued to pull on the laces.

The door flew open, "One week!" Gabriella burst into the bungalow, slamming the door shut behind her. "It's been one week since he's looked at me!" She stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

Kevin jumped off the bed, holding one of his shoes in his hand, as Chad popped out of the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Cocked your head to the side and said 'I'm angry'. Five days since you laughed at me saying, 'Get that together come back…'" As they belted out the lyrics in unison, their eyes fell on Gabriella.

Kevin gulped, "'and see me…'" he quietly finished the line of the song and sat back down on the bed.

Gabriella's arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed. They shifted from Chad to Kevin, and back again.

"Imagonnafinif." Chad scurried back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

The siblings locked eyes uncomfortably.

He coughed gently. "That's a, um, really good song." His attention was turned back to his shoes.

"This is no laughing matter!" She exploded.

"I didn't laugh…"

She ignored him. "Troy has barely looked at me in the past week! And we have been around each other. A lot. I have made sure of that. And all he does is focus on work, or focus on playing basketball, or focus on Rose."

"Anna." He corrected her.

"Ugh whatever, I hate her."

Kevin looked at her uncomfortably. "You know this whole thing with Troy; it's not fair to either of you. Trying to make him jealous, all it does is hurt both of you."

She glared at him. "You are starting to sounds like Taylor."

"And the girls aren't that bad. They're fun. I think you would like them if you got to know them."

"Thanks, but no thanks little brother." Gabriella said. "And the only reason you are saying that is because you are dating the youngest one."

"I wouldn't say dating, as much as hanging out. They leave pretty soon, you know."

"Not soon enough." She barked. "So are you going to help me or not?"

"Help you with what?"

"With Troy!"

"Not." Kevin shook his head. "Sorry sis, I'm done." He shoved his other shoe onto his bare foot.

Gabriella looked at her little brother for a moment. Without a word she left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Chad popped his head out of the bathroom again. "Is it safe?"

"For now," he sighed and Chad reentered the room. "But you know as well as I do, mellow ticked-off Gabi can be dangerous."

"Do I ever." He agreed. "I still have the occasional nightmare about her fourteenth birthday."

"That is not something you want to spread around, man…" Kevin patted his friend on the back.

Chad pushed his hand away, "You were there. You know."

Kevin just laughed as he ran out of the room, headed to work. As he passed through the door, he side stepped Troy.

"Whoa!" Troy jumped back as he came in. "Who was where?" he asked Chad, having heard the end of the conversation.

"Uh, nothing." He murmured.

Troy shrugged, "So have you seen Gabriella around, lately?"

"Nope." He answered quickly. "Why?"

"I told you how I wanted to make her jealous, right? With Anna?" Chad nodded dully, trying not to roll his eyes. "Well we've been around each other all week and it seems to have no affect on her. The only thing that seems to be happening is that her and that Carter kid are-"

"Making you jealous." Chad interrupted.

"I didn't say that." Troy snapped back quickly.

He laughed. "You didn't have to. It's written all over your face."

"It is?" He self-consciously rubbed his cheek.

"You want her, and that's cool. Just let her know instead of trying to make her jealous."

Troy sighed, shuffling his feet. "I thought you were going to help me with this."

"Not anymore. I'm done being in the middle of you two and your failure of an epic romance."

Troy fell back onto the bed. "I should really talk to her."

Chad tossed a pillow at him. "No shit, Sherlock. But you probably want to make sure that Carter and Anna are out of this picture first. You know, clean things up before you dive into your 'feelings'."

He sighed again, hugging the pillow to his face. He mumbled something unclear as Chad slammed the door behind him as her left. He was alone, and had an impending date with Anna.

**&**

As she climbed down her tall white chair, she felt a hand help her down. Gabriella's hope quickly dropped when she saw who it was.

"Hey Carter." He said with a small smile.

"Hey," he smiled his toothy grin. "Are you done for today?"

She nodded. "Yep, I have the rest of the day off." Her eyes routinely searched him, the golf caddy. He was helping an old man with his bag in his regulation white one piece.

"Look, Gabriella, I leave tomorrow…"

She turned her attention back to Carter. "I know."

"And I'm not stupid either."

She looked at him curiously. "I know that too."

He laughed at her confusion. "I know that you are just hanging around me to get at the golf caddy."

Gabriella's mouth fell open, "Carter, I…"

"No, it's cool." He interrupted, "Former fling turned fake fling, that's kind of cool for a summer story. It made this trip a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

"I didn't mean to use you to make Troy jealous. It just kind of happened that way. You really are a great guy, even if we never did manage to steal a golf cart this time around." She tried to lighten the mood with the old memory.

He ignored her attempted to change the subject. "He likes you too, you know."

Gabriella was taken aback by his words. "What?"

"He's just toting that blonde girl around for kicks, or to make you jealous. It's hard to tell."

Gabriella took a deep breath, "You are one intuitive guy."

"And you're a great girl. Go get him, okay?"

She blew out a big breath. "First Taylor, then my brother, and now you; guess I'm not as good as I thought I was."

"You're better than you think you are, just in a different way."

Gabriella smiled at him. "It's been fun, Carter."

He smiled back at her. "Sure has." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I have to go rein in the little bro. See you around."

She gently waved to him as she watched him walk away for the last time. He really was one of the better looking guys in her life. Too bad he was the wrong one. Gabriella started to walk backwards, watching him disappear into the hotel.

She felt herself walk into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she turned around quickly. "Troy." Her breaths became shorter.

He started down at her. His arms were out and his hands were open, ready to catch her if she stumbled. "Surprised you remember my name."

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Gabriella crossed her arms for a dramatic effect.

"I am, but there is this crazy thing called a break. Mine just started."

"Then where is Anna?" she was proud she managed to say the right name. "You two have seemed pretty much inseparable lately."

He crossed his arms over his own chest. "Is that a problem for you?"

"Why would that be a problem for me?"

"You just seem a little jealous."

She snorted back a laugh, "There's nothing to be jealous about."

Troy let out a heavy breath, not getting an answer he wanted. "Hope your having a good summer, Gabriella." He started to walk backwards, away from her.

Gabriella kept her eyes locked with his until the he took a step that sent him falling into the pool on his back. She couldn't help but giggle as he reemerged from the water, shaking his shaggy hair and splashing water everywhere.

She leaned over at the edge of the pool. "Spontaneous swim, Bolton?"

"You could say that." Troy flipped a wet lock of hair out of his eyes. She felt her heart flutter a little faster. "Some lifeguard you are. You didn't even try to save me."

"I'm off duty."

He rolled his eyes. "The least you could do is help me out."

Gabriella sighed and stuck out her hand.

Troy pushed off the bottom of the pool and took her hand in his. His grip tightened as he pulled her forward and into the pool.

She popped out of the water, furious. "I went all morning without having to jump it!" she splashed water in Troy's direction.

He turned his head to avoid her splash and laughed hard. "I can't believe you didn't see that coming!"

She blushed and attempted to hide her smile with a pout. She did see that coming, from a mile away. But the idea of being in the pool with Troy tempted her, even if a dozen hotel guests were also there.

"Admit it. It was pretty funny." Troy took a few strokes that put him right next to her. Pulling her into the pool was the best move he had made all summer.

A smile found its way onto her lips. "It was kind of funny."

The smile took over his whole face. He looked at her, dripping wet and slightly annoyed. And she stared back at him.

The longer they looked at each other, the more their smiled faded. Gabriella watched his ice blue eyes deepen. Slowly, the pushed through the water and moved closer to each other until their bodies were almost touching. Her head tilted to the left as his turned to the right.

A throat cleared above them causing them to stop moving. Troy looked up into the sun. He could feel Gabriella's light breath on his jaw.

"Can I help you?" he asked, frustrated.

"Yeah," Cole crouched down on the edge of the pool. "Anna is looking for you."

Troy sighed. "Yeah, okay." He looked back at Gabriella. Her eyes were focused on the sparkling water. He swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out.

"Nice uniform." Cole remarked.

"Thanks. You know where she is?"

"Tennis court." He told him. "But I suggest you change before you see her. And before you head back to work."

Troy nodded. He looked back at the pool. She was still looking down at the water. "See you later." He said to Cole.

"Yeah, most definitely." He let out a small laugh as Troy left. Cole looked down at the pool. "So, little sister…"

Gabriella looked up at him. "Don't tell anyone."

He pulled her out of the pool with one hand. "Tell what?" he grabbed a nearby towel and handed it to her. "That you like Troy? That Troy likes you? Because we all already know that."

She sighed. "Just, don't okay. I just don't know anymore." She pushed past her brother and made her way up the trail.

"Really? Cause to me it looked like you know now better than ever." He tried not to laugh at his sister's situation as he followed her back to the cabins.


	8. Frank is good

**Lifetime Piling Up**

**Chapter 7: Frank is good**

"Happy July third!" Gabriella squeezed herself on the couch between two of her brother.

Trevor moved over to make room for his sister. "You know, Gabs, the fourth is the day that you celebrate. Not the third."

"Not when you're Montez with a volleyball!"

He sighed, "Oh yeah, the game is this afternoon."

"How could you forget? This is the year when we finally have six siblings to play! We don't have to use one of the cousins to fill the team." She reminded them.

"Very true." Luke agreed.

Cole nodded his head, "I think we have a really good chance this year to take home the trophy."

"None of the other teams will stand a chance against us." Scott put his arm around Gabriella in excitement.

Kevin stared at his family getting excited. "Am I missing something?"

"The staff volleyball tournament is this afternoon!" Gabriella practically shouted it across the room out of excitement.

"Yeah," Kevin started, "I got that much."

"We signed up for teams last week." Cole started explaining.

"We just signed you up with us." Luke continued. "Since you have no choice, and all."

"The Montez kids are always on a team together." Trevor told him. "Always."

"And now since you're here we can finally have a team with only our family! No annoying, smelly cousins needed." Gabriella added.

"Marcus does not smell that bad."

"Were you standing next to him for the team picture? No. So don't be talking."

Kevin shrugged. "It could be fun. It would have been nice if you guys told me."

"We told you now." Scott said. "You're lucky you found out before our first game."

He nodded. "True. So are we going to go practice?"

"That would increase our chance of winning." Cole noted.

"Then practice it is." Trevor decided. He started to lead the family out of the staff lounge.

Gabriella started walking the other way. "I'll meet you guys at the court. I have to go change really fast."

"What's wrong with what you are wearing?"

She just stared at him. "Trevor, I'm in a dress."

He looked her up and down. "Huh, you are. Well hurry up."

Rolling her eyes, she made her way up the path to the staff cabins.

The sun was shining brightly, making the sky a bright blue. She took her eyes off the sky, not wanting to think about the color blue. As she turned the corner to her cabin, the bungalow next door opened.

Troy shut the door behind him and looked up. "Oh. Gabriella….hi"

She stopped. "Troy, hi."

He took a few more steps. "How are you?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "Good. And you?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

The stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Neither of them knew what to say. Neither of them wanted to say anything.

"How is work?" she broke the silence with the only thing that came to mind.

"Easy." He nodded his head. "Hauling around golf bags all day…"

She smiled lightly. "Yep…"

A few more moments of silence passed.

"So how is work? For you?"

She shrugged. "No one's drowned in the pool, so I guess that's good."

"Yeah. Non-death is pretty good for the most part."

"Unless it's like the non-dead zombie kind of stuff…"

"Then it wouldn't be very good." He agreed. "Death would be preferred."

"Very much so."

Troy nodded his head. "Yep…" the word was long and strung out.

The two continued to look at each other. The minutes past and no one was talking.

"I have to go meet Chad." Troy finally spoke, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Oh. Okay." She nodded her head more times than necessary.

"Uh, yeah." They awkwardly moved around each other on the path, making sure not to touch. He walked backwards down the path, still looking at her looking at him. "I like, uh…I like that dress…that you're wearing."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks. It's new. Well not new. I got it last year, but this is the first time I've worn it."

"I like it." He repeated. "Purple is a good color on you." He watched her giggled at him compliment. "Not that there is really a bad color on you. Not that I've seen." Troy continued his walk backwards until he tripped over the edge of the path where it turned the corner.

"There's a turn there." Gabriella pointed out as he recovered his footing.

Troy scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh, yeah. I'll, uh, see you later."

She waved to him. "Yeah. See you later." She looked at him until he finally turned the corner, walking out of sight.

Gabriella shook her head and smiled, turning to go into her own cabin.

"Well that was awkward."

She was facing her best friend.

"Taylor, how long have you been standing there?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Since when are you twelve years old?" Taylor was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "That long, huh?"

"What is up with you two?" She followed Gabriella back into their room.

"I don't know." She grabbed a change of clothes and locked herself in the bathroom.

Taylor sat down on her bed. "It's like you guys aren't even talking."

"We kind of haven't been." She said through the bathroom door.

"Cole said he saw you guys together around the time that Carter and the sisters left."

"Yeah, he did. That was the last time I talked to Troy."

"Gabriella!" Taylor exclaimed. "That was almost a week ago."

She opened the bathroom door, stepping out in her change of clothes. "You don't need to remind me."

"Purple?" she questioned her friend's choice of t-shirt. "Nice choice."

She looked down at her outfit and sighed. "I don't know what to say to him."

"How about, 'Troy, you are the love of my life so let's just stop side stepping the situation and deal with the fact that we are meant to be together'."

Gabriella glared at her. "Yes, because that isn't too blunt at all." She pulled her long hair up into a pony tail on top of her head.

"News flash: you two need blunt. You need a circle."

"We already are going in a circle."

"All the more reason to talk to him without any strings attached."

"I have a volleyball tournament to practice for." Gabriella sighed. "Are you coming?"

Taylor just looked at her blankly. Her book and ipod in her hands.

"Right. I'll see you later."

She started her trek to the volleyball court, but not after hearing Taylor yell after her, "Frank is good!"

**&**

"We are the champions!" Luke screamed as he walked onto the volleyball court for their last game of the night.

"Not yet." Gabriella reminded him, taking her spot. "We still have one more game."

"Who is it against?" Kevin asked.

"Who cares?" Luke said. "We'll destroy anyone who gets in our way of the trophy."

Trevor was the last one to step onto the court. "Montez kids are killing this tournament!"

They all screamed in excitement and gathered in the middle of the sandy court as the other team took their spots on the other side of the net.

"I wouldn't count on that."

The six siblings all turned around.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, moving closer to the net. "Your team made it to the finals?"

He smirked at her. "Of course."

"I didn't know you could play volleyball."

"There's a ball, there's a net, why wouldn't I be good?" he stared down at her. She rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. "Plus, to be perfectly honest, the other teams weren't much competition compared to the desire to get to the end goal."

"And what's that, winning the trophy?"

"No," he told her. "Getting to play against you."

She smiled. "And what's so good about playing with me?"

"Getting to beat you." He winked at her. "Let's play ball!"

Gabriella steamed at his comment. She was ready to play. She was ready to win.

One of the other golf caddies served the ball over the net with ease. Her brothers scrambled behind her to return it. She watched Troy maneuver himself under the ball. Watching his perfectly shirtless body jump up and hit the ball back over was more than enough motivation. Behind her, her brothers hit the ball twice.

She smiled as it was set up on top of her, "I got it!" she yelled.

Gabriella pushed off of the sand and swung her arm back. Her small hand came in hard contact with the ball, pushing it down the other side of the net.

The ball whizzed past Troy and landed softly in the sand. The crowd around them screamed with excitement. The game was on.

Troy's stare went from the ball, to Gabriella, and back. "Where did that come from?" he asked once him eyes settled on her.

"There's a ball, there's a net, why wouldn't I be good?" she smirked at him and turned back to her family.

He watched her give her brothers a flurry of high-fives. "Oh it is so on, Montez."

The game continued on to become a blood bath, thanks to Luke taking a ball to the face.

Gabriella shoved a towel under his nose as the referee called for a medical time-out. "Looking stupid is no way to impress a pretty girl."

"She caught me off guard okay?" He tried to defend himself.

She pushed his head backward. "Keep your head back. It will help stop the bleeding."

"Dude, I think your swelling." Cole said as he eyes his brother's nose closely.

"I'll get some ice." She sighed. She quickly made her way over to the cooler and reached in for a handful of ice.

"Pretty good game."

She looked up. "It will be when we win."

Troy laughed. "Is that really all you care about? Winning?"

"Right now I care about stopping Luke from bleeding out what little brains he has." She grabbed a handful of ice cubes and dropped them into a baggie. "But yes, winning is important to me."

Troy lowered his voice as another team walked by them. "Anna went home last week."

Gabriella's back stiffened at her name; she tried not to show it. "That's nice."

He inched closer to her. "I didn't really like her, you know. She was just someone to hang around. You weren't talking to me."

"I thought you were the one who wasn't talking to me." She dropped a few more ice cubes in the bag.

"I didn't kiss her." He blurted it out and then realized what he had said. "I wanted you to know that."

She finally looked up at him, gripping her bag of ice tightly. "I did kiss Carter."

Troy's mouth fell open. "But…why?"

"Because he was there, and I was lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Ethan dumped me, you and I were beyond awkward, and he was nice." She turned away to head back to her family.

"Do you like him?" Troy called after her, his hands were clenched into fists at his side.

She turned back around and walked back over to him. "He's a friend. A genuine nice guy, who I had a fling with when I was fifteen."

"So you kissed him for nostalgia?" the words came out harsh.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You can't seriously be mad at me."

"Why not?"

"Because we weren't together. We're still not together, and we haven't been together exclusively since that stupid basketball tournament." Her argumentative voice was spilling out of her.

"And whose fault is that. You knew that 'friends with benefits' thing was crap."

"It was 'acquaintance with benefits' and yeah it was crap but you were more than happy to go along with it."

"Because I thought it would lead to us getting back into a relationship!"

"You were the one who said that we were too different to work out! Actually you wrote it because you were too chicken to say it in person."

Troy's face was turning a deep shade of red. "I was chicken about our relationship?"

"Um, guys?" A new voice suddenly entered their conversation.

"What?" both screeched and turned around.

Kevin scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh, Luke isn't swelling and the bleeding stopped, so the game is going to start up again."

"Great." Gabriella muttered as she dumped the ice back into the cooler. She looked back up at Troy. "Ready to get beaten, Bolton?"

"Are you really worried about a stupid volleyball game right now?"

"Yes because I don't want to worry about you and I can't worry about us. It's just too much for me." She grabbed Kevin's arm and pulled him back to the rest of her family.

"We are going to win." She said sternly to her brothers.

"That's right!" Scott pumped his fist into the air.

Each person took their spot on the court.

Kevin stood next to his sister. "What exactly did I walk in on back there?"

She shot his a glare that made him back away to his spot next to the net.

He leaned across the court and whispered to Troy. "I'm sorry."

Troy nodded his head. "Yeah, me too." His voice and his eyes were like ice.


	9. So you have feelings?

**Lifetime Piling Up**

**Chapter 8: So you have feelings? **

Gabriella tapped her fingers on the desk. Her eyes were glued to the computer screen in front of her. She was scrolling through the list of reservations, looking for funny names to laugh at.

"I love Uncle Robert and everything, and it's so nice of him to give almost all of the family time off on the fourth, but…"

Chad bounced in his chair and pointed at the screen. "Candace Spencer!"

She looked at the screen, not understanding his excitement. "Did they go to our school or something?"

"No! Candace Spencer…?" He tried to make her understand. "Can dispenser!"

"Oh, now this is just pathetic. Not only are we bored out of our minds, but out favorite past-time for passing time is seriously sucking."

He glared at her. "Sorry for trying to make the time go by faster. I could be sleeping, you know."

"Does your life just stop when both Taylor and Troy are working?"

He nodded. "Pretty much."

"Then go sleep. Trevor only needs me to watch the desk."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"If I were trying, then you would already be gone." She smiled at him sweetly. "But you leaving would mean I'm all alone with nothing to do. It's not like anyone actually checks in on a holiday."

Chad nodded towards the doors that were opening in front of them. "Looks like you spoke too soon."

"And it looks like they brought all of their possessions with them." She eyed the pile of suitcases being unloaded by the only bellboy on duty. "Go put on one of the extra uniforms. I think Stu is going to need some help."

"Anything to not deal with chipmunk cheeks coming over."

"Go! And don't make fun of the guests when they are within earshot."

She smiled up at the man and his family as they approached the desk.

"Welcome to Lava Springs Resort!"

"Thanks you young lady." If he had been wearing a hat, Gabriella was sure he would have tipped it at her. "We have reservations."

"What name are the under." She had done this a thousand times, having worked at the front desk the year before.

"Munk." He told her. "Chip Munk."

Gabriella stared at him with a blank face and an open mouth. "Oh, now that's just too easy." He mouth formed into a smile.

"Mr. Munk!" her brother suddenly appeared by her side. "Welcome back! Your normal room is all ready for you and the family. "He handed a set of keys to the man."

"Why thank you Trevor." He smiled and turned his family towards the elevator.

Once they were gone, Gabriella turned to her brother. "I could have checked them in just fine."

"I know you, sis. You were ready to burst. Once I saw them pull up, I ran back over here."

"I have checked in people with funny names before."

"But never a man named Chip Munk, who also looks like a chipmunk."

She smiled. "I wonder if they live in a tree? Or, oh! Can they sing and dance?"

"Go." He pointed towards the door.

She stood up and held her hands up innocently. "Fine. But if I see any of them walking around in a red sweatshirt with a giant yellow A on it, I can't be held accountable for what I say. Or what I sing."

"Out!"

She giggled and ran out the door into the sun shine.

**&**

Gabriella walked into her cabin and was attacked with her own clothes flying at her. "Um, Taylor?" She asked as more clothes flew out of the closet. "What's going on?"

"I need something to wear!" Taylor told her sternly. "And there is nothing for me to wear!"

"Maybe because that's because these are all my clothes…?"

"I already went through my clothes and there was nothing. So now I'm onto yours. I need a dress."

Gabriella sighed, "Taylor, we don't share clothes."

Her friend finally turned around to stare at her. "What?"

"First, our style is very different. That's what great about when we go shopping together. We never have to worry about accidentally buying the same thing. And second, your chest area is a lot bigger than mine. There is no way my underdeveloped size is going to support your assets."

"I guess so." Taylor looked around at the clothes scattered around the room. "But that doesn't change the fact that I have nothing to wear tonight."

"What is tonight?"

"The fourth of July."

She sighed. "I know that. But why is it so important for you to wear a nice dress when all we do is sit on the grass, eat hot dogs, and watch fireworks."

"Chad is taking me out of Lava Springs tonight. He has this big date thing planned."

"Awww!" Gabriella smiled. "What's the occasion?"

Taylor narrowed her eye. "I don't know! That's the problem." She eyes her best friend. "But you know who could find out…"

"Taylor, no!"

"Please Gabriella! I never ask you for anything. I just need to know what's going on so I can know how dress."

Gabriella hung her head. "Uh, fine. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She crossed the room and returned back to the outside, trying to formulate a plan in her head. She knocked on the door of the bungalow next to them.

After three knocks and no opening, she tried to handle.

"Chad! It's not nice to let people sit in the scorching sun, waiting for you lazy ass to…"

"Chad's not here." Troy interrupted her. "He won't be back until after his date with Taylor, I figure."

Gabriella nervously twisted her fingers in her hair. "Oh, um, ok."

Troy looked up at her, looking no different than the day before. The two stood in silence, staring at each other only to look away a few seconds later.

He rolled the t-shirt he was holding into a ball, unrolled it, and then rolled it up again. "Chad made reservations at one of those really fancy French restaurants that he can't pronounce, but Taylor loves. Then he is taking her to the roller skating rink on the top of Alpine Hill, the one that's all windows. They are going to skate and watch the fireworks. After that I don't know what he has planned."

Gabriella looked at him, confused. "Thanks…"

"That's what you came here for, right?" Troy accused. "Trick Chad into telling you where he is taking her so you can help Taylor get ready with whatever girls need to get ready with."

"Yeah. That was the plan."

Troy looked away from her and down at his shoes. "So go, you got what you wanted. And I know you don't want to hang around with me."

She took a step towards him, "Troy, about yesterday…"

"No." he cut her off and walked towards the door. "You are entitled to think or say whatever you want. And I am entitled to react however I feel appropriate."

"And now your reaction is kicking me out of your room?"

He smiled weakly, holding the door open for her. "Looks like summer learning loss has had no effect on you. Still as smart as ever."

Gabriella nodded silently and walked past him. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to him. "See you tonight, Bolton."

Troy nodded his head once. "See you, Montez."

**&**

"Just breathe, Gabriella, just breathe." She paced around her messy room, her hands tightening around her waist. "You can do this. There is no reason you can't do this. You've done this before." She rolled her eyes at her own words. "Of course you haven't done this before, but there is a first time for everything. And right now is that time." Her breaths became deeper and slower. Her pep talk was working. "This is going to be disastrous, I just know it."

"What's going to be disastrous?"

Gabriella took a deep breath in and spun around. Her brother was holding up a sun dress that he had found on the floor. "And what happened to this place? Even my room is cleaner." Scott said. "And that's saying something."

"I need to talk to you." She walked over and stood next to his tall frame.

"Yeah, I got that from the slightly frantic call ten minutes ago."

"Oh, yeah. You're one of the smarter ones so I guess you would pick up on that." She thought aloud. "But I guess any one of them could pick up on that. They are good at that."

Scott made a space free of clothes for himself on the bed. "Tell me when you need me to be part of the conversation again."

"I, uh, have something to say. And I don't know how to say it."

"You think the words, then you say them. You're actually pretty good at it."

Gabriella tightened her grip on her own waste and looked up at the ceiling. "I think I like Troy."

"You think?"

She looked down at her brother. "I'm pretty sure because, you know, when you read books, not you because you don't read but other people who do read, when they read books there is usually talk of these kinds of feelings and I'm feeling the feelings that are described when a character has those feelings."

He blinked a couple of times. "So you have feelings?"

She nodded her head. "And I think they are strong."

"Are they negative or positive?"

"Uh, well, there is a lot of positive floating around. But there is also some negative. Yin and Yang, that sort of thing. Very spiritual and philosophical, my feelings are."

Scott stared at his sister. Her breaths were shallow and her skin was paling. "Do you need to sit down?"

"Maybe." She nodded her head again. "Sitting could be good. My feelings on the other hand, those are not good. Or maybe they are good." She took a seat next to her brother on the bed. "It's impossible to tell at this particular moment in time."

"Do you need some water too?"

"Sure. There's some in the fridge." As her brother moved from the bed, Gabriella lied back and threw her arms over her eyes. "I need help."

"I've known that for quite a while."

"What do I do, Scott?"

He handed her the bottle of water with a shrug. "Let him know. Sometime soon, preferably. This game you guys have been playing is getting kind of annoying."

"Wait." Gabriella sat up. "Why are you so okay with this? Shouldn't you be freaking out over me and a potential boy like you do with every other boy."

Scott sat down next to his sister. "Personally, I like Troy. And the other guys, they all like his too. Despite the fact that you two drive each other insane, we all think that he is a good guy. And a good guy for you, most likely."

"So no disapproval?"

"I think Dad even likes him."

Gabriella's mouth hung open. "Wow…" she was quiet for a few minutes, thinking about the revelation that was just revealed to her. She liked a boy. Her family liked the boy. The only thing that was left was to get the boy to like her back. Openly.

**&**

The Lava Springs fireworks show was starting. Gabriella stood in the back of the crowd with the rest of the staff. Some were watching the fireworks, some were passes out, and some were making out. It had the appearance of every other year. Her brothers had all disappeared, most likely with a girl to impress. She was standing alone in a sea of people. The only thing she could focus on was the steady booming of lights in the air.

The warm, summer wind blew her hair out of her face as her head tilted up. She didn't need to keep her eyes open to enjoy the night. Her eye lids heavily fell and she swayed in the breeze.

When Gabriella finally opened her eyes, she was no longer alone. A handsome young man, who just happened to be the object of her affection, was now standing next to her. She eyed him carefully, never turning her head fully to the side. He dresses in cargo shorts with a simple blue t-shirt. She knew he was warm enough, even though she needed jeans and sweater to keep warm. Gabriella knew how warm he always was, how warm his hand was to hold.

She turned. Her whole body was now facing him, and Troy noticed. He matched her turn. They were inches apart.

Troy gently took his hands in her's and pulled her close to him. He learned down to her level as Gabriella moved up to him. It was as if they had spent no time apart.

Gabriella smiled as his lips pressed up against her own, and he smiled in return. Their hands dropped and Troy weaved his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. Her hands took their spot around his neck and her fingers entangled themselves in his hair.

The finale for the fireworks started causing the crowd around them to cheer in delight. But nothing could distract the two from each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if there are some mistakes, I didn't feel like re-editing it again. I've had to rewrite this like eight times because it wouldn't save. And sorry for the long wait. School, boys, drama... you know how it goes :/**


	10. Sounds like a bad teen movie

**Lifetime Piling Up**

**Chapter 9: Sounds like a bad teen movie**

Gabriella twirled into the kitchen for breakfast. She was walking on air.

"Hello my brothers. How are you on this fine, fine morning?" She squeezed herself between Scott and Cole at the table.

Luke grabbed his head. "No so loud Gabs." He gently set his face down on the cold table.

"He had a little bit too much of Leah's punch." Cole explained. "Both him and Trevor." Luke and Trevor both had their heads on the table at the other end. Neither moved at the mention of their name.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes with a smile still on her face. "You guys know what Leah's punch does. And you know what's in it." She shook her head, "Silly boys."

Trevor finally lifted his head, "I know I may not be at my finest right now, but what the hell?"

"Seriously." Cole added. "Did you happen to find the leftover punch?"

She giggled and punched her brother lightly in the arm. "Be serious guys."

Scott's face formed into a smile. "Little sis? Did you?"

She turned to face her other brother. Her head bounced in a nod.

"Haha, yeah!" He pulled her into a hug.

"I know!" a smile was still stuck to her face. "I'm so proud of myself."

Cole cleared his throat. "Mind letting the rest of us in on this moment of joy?" he turned and looked at Luke and Trevor. Both were lying on the table, unmoving and uncaring. "Or at least the not hung over one."

Gabriella looked at him with a big smile. "I told Troy how I feel."

"Gabs!" Cole pulled her into his own hug. "That's so awesome!"

"I know."

"What did you say?" Scott asked.

"Well, if you must know," she carefully looked at her two brothers. "I was standing next to him at the fireworks show last night. And I looked over at him and he looked over at me and then we kissed!"

"Ugh, it sounds like a bad teen movie." Scott commented.

"Kinda makes me want to skip my breakfast." Cole added.

"So then what happened?"

Gabriella leaned against the wall as she thought back. "We were in the middle of a great kiss. And I really do mean a great kiss. It was like-"

"We don't need to hear what it was like." Scott interrupted.

"Anyways," her slight annoyance with her brother was put to the back of her mind. "All of a sudden we start hearing a fight chant. And before anyone could say anything, these two guys came barreling through us." She explained. "So I jump back and Troy jumps back and this crowd of people are just surrounding us watching these two guys kill each other."

"Where was I?" Cole asked innocently. "This is so much more exciting than what happened to me last night."

Gabriella ignored her brother. "Troy jumps in and tries to pull them apart. And that set off a hero effect or something because then three more guys jump in and they all manage to get them apart and away from each other. By then I was pushed so far away and Troy was being a good person and helping one of the guys stop the bleeding that we didn't get to see each other again."

"So let me get this straight." Scott started. "You saw him, kissed him, and left."

Gabriella nodded. "It was so perfect. I don't even mind the fight interrupting us that much. We got to let the kiss sink in and be happy for a while before either of us had a chance to ruin everything by talking. Because that's what seems to happen a lot with me."

Cole laughed. "As long as your happy sis."

"Thanks!" she grinned and giggled. "Now where are the pancakes? I'm starving."

"Same here!" Kevin burst through the kitchen doors. "I need nutrients now."

Luke looked up at the loud door slam. "Not cool little brother. Not. Cool."

"It's not like you don't deserve it." He snapped back.

"Someone is a little on the grumpy side this morning." Gabriella sang under her breath as she filled up her plate.

Scott nodded. "Why are you even up? You don't have a shift until this afternoon."

"I had to get out of my room." Kevin explained. "My roommate is being a major pain in a certain body part not suitable for breakfast conversation."

"What did Chad do now?" Gabriella asked. "I thought he would be all happy after his date last night."

"Oh, it's not Chad. He's sound asleep. Snoring like a buzz saw, I might add." Kevin continued. "It's Troy. I don't know the extent of what happened last night, but it put him in a worse mood than he's had in a long time."

Gabriella blinked and stared at him. Her smile has slightly faded. "Don't leave us with a cliff hanger. Explain."

"When he got back to the room last night he was all worked up. Mad, upset… pretty much just a bunch of negative all rolled into one. Of course this is a shock to me because I saw you walking to the show and you looked really nice." He gestured to his sister as he took a bite of bacon. "And you never look that nice for nothing so I thought for sure that something good was going to go down between the two of you. In fact, I was sure of it."

"Well you were right." Gabriella told him. "Troy and I, we kissed."

Kevin shook his head. "Not according to him. He said that he barely saw you, let alone kiss you. But he did say you looked nice, so the getting dressed up wasn't for nothing."

Both Cole and Scott took a step away from their sister. They knew this information wasn't going to settle well with her.

"He said we didn't see each other?" she asked for clarification, but her face was already turning red.

"Yep." Kevin took another bite. "He wasn't even sure that you saw him." He finally took notice to his sister's change in mood. "Why?"

"Because we did!" she exclaimed. "Because we did kiss! It wasn't the best, but it was a pretty good one! I can't believe he would lie about it. Like it was something to hide."

"That bastard." Kevin muttered.

"He is going down." Cole added.

"As soon as those two wake up," Scott motioned towards Luke and Trevor. "Troy is going to get a little visit from the Montez Boys."

Gabriella put up her hand. "No. I'm not a princess. I don't need anyone to fight my battles."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Scott asked. "We can't just sit here and let him toy with you like that, no matter much we like him."

"Don't do anything." She said softly. "This is my issue. And he is going to have some major explaining to do." Gabriella quietly looked around the kitchen and her eyes landed on the clock. "After my shift."

**&**

Troy emerged from the staff locker room refreshed and ready for the night. He looked up at the stars flickering in the sky as he made his way down the brick path.

"Hey guys." He joined a group of people at the closed Sports Center booth. Cole was sitting inside while Luke and Trevor were leaning against the outside wall. "Anyone up for a game? The night is still young."

Luke and Trevor exchanged knowing glances before turning their backs to him and walking down the path without a word.

Troy watched them walk away. "Okay…" he was slightly confused and turned his full attention to Cole. "What about you, man? Some one-on-one? I promise to go easy the first game." He smiled at his insult

Cole stared blankly at Troy. He reached his arms up and grabbed the metal gate that was secured at the top of the booth's window. He pulled it down and secured it shut before disappearing into the back.

Troy took a few steps back and looked around. "Am I being punk'd?" He was completely alone.

He shook his head, causing his hair to flop around, as he continued down the brick path. His mindless walking had led him down to the pool. A few staff members had snuck in after hours.

Troy took a seat at the edge of the water next to Scott. "Hey man," he sighed. "Anything good going on tonight."

Scott looked at Troy for a few moments. He blinked a few times before jumping to his feet and walking away.

Troy watched in amazement. "What the…?" he couldn't understand.

He sat by the water watching employees he didn't know flirt and have fun in the water. He didn't know how much time had passed before Kevin walked by.

"Kevin!" he jumped up and ran towards his roommate. "What is going on with your brothers? It seems like they are freezing me out or something."

Kevin just stared at him before walking around him, continuing on his way.

"Hey!" Troy grabbed his arm. "You too? What is the deal?"

He looked at Troy with a blank expression, his eyes glazed over.

"I don't need you to decode a bomb or anything, just tell me what is going on."

"Ask Gabriella." He said shortly before turning around and going back the way he came.

Troy stood in his spot and watched his friend leave. "Where is she?" he called after him.

Kevin kept moving.

He sighed and kicked the brick below him. "If I were Gabriella, where would I be?" he asked himself. Troy closed his eyes and took long, slow breaths as he thought about the answer to his question. "I would be alone where I no one would could find me." He let the words sink in before he finished his thought. "Where no one would think to look for me."

He knew the task ahead of his would be challenging. If Gabriella didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be found. And if the cold-shoulder presented by her brothers was any assumption of her mood, she especially didn't want to be found by him.

"This is going to be a long night…." He muttered. Troy started his long walk back up the path as he made a list in his head of places she might be.

**&**

His list was done and Gabriella was still nowhere to be found. His first stop had been the roof of the hotel followed by numerous employee hang outs scattered throughout the floors. He didn't find her, but he did find two couples getting to know each other very well. They were about as unhappy to see him and he was to not see her.

Troy had checked the golf cart storage garage, the basement below the restaurant, and the golf caddies' lounge before walking past each employee bungalow. When he reached her room, he knocked a few times to receive no answer. He couldn't even ask Taylor for help. And Chad wasn't in their cabin to help him either.

His last stops were the most pathetic. He circled the pool area, the tennis and basketball courts, and stopped by the front desk to check to lobby of the hotel again. He was out of ideas.

"You're good Montez," he muttered as his feet drug along the grass of the gold course. "You're too good for me."

He didn't know why he came to the golf course. It's a big open area of nothing. Maybe he thought it would help him think of more places to look. Or maybe he thought he would see a shooting star in the open sky and could wish to find her. Or maybe he just didn't know where else to go.

Troy leaned against one of the only trees on the front end of the course. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cool night air. He tilted his head back, making himself comfortable for what he knew would be a long night of waiting, wondering, and hoping.

The last thing he thought would happen would have been seeing her in the tree above him.

He opened his eyes for a second. And in that second he saw a girl sitting in the branches, with her arms crossed across her chest, looking down at him.

"Good job." She muttered. "You found me. I knew it would only be a matter of time."

Troy sighed and repositioned himself to see her better. "How long have you been up there?"

Gabriella sighed. "A few hours probably." She shrugged. "I don't have a watch with me so I really can't be too accurate."

"I have been looking for you everywhere." He told her. "And I do mean everywhere."

"I saw you walking around, so I figured as much." She told him. "I knew my brothers would do something to tip you off."

Troy crossed his own arms. "Why are you mad at me?" he was glad she brought up the subject first. "Did I do something?"

"No, you didn't do anything." she sighed and leaned back against a branch. "And apparently neither did we…" she added under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Look, can we talk face to face?" he asked. "My neck is starting to hurt."

"It's a free tree."

He took that as an invitation to join her in. Troy took a few steps back and finally looked at the tree. There were no branches under ten feet. He wouldn't be able to climb it. "How did you get up there?"

"Should I take that as a request to come down?"

"Seriously. How did you get up there?" he walked around the tree a few times to make sure he didn't miss anything. He was confused for another time that night.

Gabriella climbed down to the lowest branch and jumped off. He landing barely made a noise. "What did you want to talk about?" it was her turn to look up at him. She hated looking at him, but she loved it at the same time.

"Did anyone help you get up there?" he asked, still looking at the tree. "Like give you a boost or throw you of something?"

"Troy."

"Sorry." He looked back at her. Her lovely, but stern face shone in the moonlight. "Why are your brothers icing me out? I didn't do anything."

She rolled her eyes, as if the answer were obvious. "That's the point."

Troy shook his head. "No. That makes no sense."

"You told Kevin that nothing happened between us last night. You flat out lied about us to my brother."

Troy looked at her blankly. "So?"

"So," she continued. "When I told them about how happy I was about last night, it made me look like a crushed out teenager while to you it was nothing! How do you think that made me feel?"

Troy looked down at his feet. "Bad?"

"Damn right it made me feel bad! And when I feel bad, my brothers take it upon themselves to try to make me feel better. You are lucky that all they did is ice you out. They wanted to kill you. Or at least hurt you badly because actually killing you would mean jail time and the loss of college scholarships."

"Why did you tell them?" he asked quietly, looking up into her eyes.

Gabriella sighed and blinked back what she hoped weren't tears. "I don't know? Cause it was the highlight of my summer? Cause I like you and I thought you liked me back? Cause I wanted advice on how to take the next step?" she blinked a few more times, trying not to look him in the eyes. "That kiss meant something to me. And by the way you reacted I thought it meant something to you too. I mean, it wasn't the best kiss in the whole entire world. Our first kiss at that party… now that kiss was one for the books. But it was nice. More than nice, even. It was pretty damn good in my opinion. I enjoyed it quite a bit. Enough to want to do it again. And then to hear that you spread around that you barely looked at me…?" he sentence trailed off. She was done.

"I didn't spread anything around." He defended himself. "I told Kevin that I only thought you looked nice because I didn't know what last night meant. We didn't even get to finish it, let alone talk about the consequences!" he pointed out. "And I don't mean consequences as a bad thing, because I liked it to. And I want to do it again. And again and again and again. But with the fight interrupting… I thought that we might want to talk about where we are before we start telling other people."

"Oh." Gabriella couldn't look at him. "That's smart, I guess." She rubbed her hands on her arms to warm herself up.

Troy took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She slowly pushed her arms through the too big arms. It was warm, and it smelled like him.

"So where does it leave us?" she asked as she hugged his jacket around her body.

Troy smiled and took a step closer to her. He gently set his hands on her shoulders. "I like you Montez. I like you more than there are stars in the sky."

She snorted a laugh. "That was so cheesy!"

He grinned at seeing her smile. "So what do you say?"

Her smile grew bigger. "I like you too, Bolton. A lot."

Troy pulled her closer to his body. As soon as they were touching, he moved his hands up to her face and pulled it to his. He kissed her softly. "Montez, would you be my girlfriend."

She smiled as she kissed his again, holding herself close to him. "I'll be your date." She whispered. "You have to earn this relationship.

He leaned back to look at her. "Are you serious?"

"I am as serious as there are stars in the sky."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Do I get to kiss my date?"

Gabriella smirked. "Only if you promise never to use a line like that again, unless it is for mocking purposes."

"Deal." He smiled and pulled her close again.

**

* * *

****Author's Note:** Sorry, if there are mistakes. I was just so excited about this chapter that I wanted to get it up! (And the format is being kinda weird...sorry about that too)

**FORMSPRING ME! username: thisiskelli**

_Ask me anything__!_ About writing, vidding, life, love, drama, advice.... I'll answer pretty much anything :)

The link is in my profile!!!


	11. Your wish is my command

**Lifetime Piling Up**

**Chapter 10: Your wish is my command**

Gabriella leaned backwards, lying down on the grass that was slowly being warmed by the rising sun. She reached her arms above her head and stretched. "I can't believe we stayed out all night." She muttered.

Troy leaned back on his hands, sitting next to her. "I can't believe we were up all night and you've only kissed me once."

She rolled onto her stomach and looked over at him. "Seriously?"

"Actually I can't believe that we were up all night and didn't have sex. But that seemed a little crude."

"You're right. It was a little crude." She rolled over a few more times, landing with her head on his lap. "But I'll excuse it."

Troy gently ran a hand through her hair. "So does this all night long talking count as a date."

She laughed. "Oh not even close. Proper dates include planning and you getting really excited whenever you think about how I will react to it because you know I'm going to love it."

"Oh, so that's what a date is?" he said. "To think I've been doing it wrong all these years."

"So tell me, how does Troy Bolton date?"

He shrugged, "Oh you know. A little flirting, a little kissing, maybe some bed time, possibly food somewhere in there."

"As awesome as that sounds, I like my idea better." She told him with a smile. "So you better get to planning."

He chuckled. "Oh Montez, you underestimate me. I have been planning this date for a while now. It's going to blow your socks off."

She pushed herself up to look at him in the eyes. "What if I'm not wearing socks?"

"Then it will blow them on just to blow them off."

"Consider the anticipation built." Gabriella smiled softly.

Troy took the moment. He leaned in and kissed her. His hand wrapped around the best of her neck and kept her there.

When they finally pulled apart, Gabriella let out a deep breath. "Why I must say that you are mighty good at that Troy Bolton."

He grinned and kissed her quickly. "That's not the only thing I'm good at." He jumped up and held out his hands for her. As soon as Troy got her standing he held her hand and pulled her alongside him.

"Where are we going?" she questioned as she pushed up the sleeves to his jacket that she wore. "It's just getting warm."

"We're going to my room."

"You have two roommates. Neither would enjoy the show, Troy."

He laughed. "It's almost five. The both will be at the restaurant by now."

Their pace had slowed to a stroll once they hit the brick path that ran around the hotel grounds.

Gabriella shook her head and stopped walking, yanking him backwards a little bit. She saw the confusion on his face. "No." she said simply. "Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?" He was honestly confused.

"I'm not ready." She told him. "We moved too fast last time. I want it to last this time."

His gaze softened as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands fell upon his chest as she looked up at him. "That's fine. I was just going to show you my awesome origami skills."

She raised her eyebrows, "Seriously?"

"Of course not. But I see where you're coming from, so I guess I agree… kind of." She smiled at his reluctance. "I want it to work this time too."

She grinned and stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss before they started their walk back to the cabins.

"So what do we do?" he asked her. "How do we make this work?"

She squeezed his hand gently. "I think we need to keep it to ourselves for a while. Make sure that we know what's going on before everyone else has a chance to but in."

He nodded in agreement. "A secret relationship…"

"Not secret, just not public."

"Whatever you say."

They approached Troy's cabin and slowed to a stop. "Even though this isn't a proper date, do you want me to walk you to your door?"

"Taylor won't be leaving for work for a little bit. And her seeing you would kind of do the opposite of keeping it not public."

"Okay." he dropped her hand with a small smile before walking to his door.

"But I do have the day off, so it wouldn't object to having certain company later."

He grinned at her before disappearing behind his door.

She happily went into her own room, slowly shutting the door behind her.

"Look who's been out all night." Taylor called from the bathroom. "Who were you with?"

Gabriella smiled to herself. "No one…" she wrapped her arms around herself only to realize that she was still wearing his jacket. Quickly she stripped it off and tossed it under her covers.

Taylor came out of the bathroom in her work attire to see Gabriella lying on her bed. "Did you sleep at all?" Gabriella shook her head. "What were you doing and who were you doing it with?"

"Just hanging out with some other staffers; we lost track of time."

"Obviously." Taylor said with a chuckle, but her smile quickly faded. "You weren't with another guy, were you? Trying to make Troy jealous again?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm done with that."

Taylor sighed a breath of relief. "Good. Because as far as plans go, that was one of the worst ones you had ever come up with. That stupid plan is the whole reason you and Troy aren't in the best of places.

"Thanks Taylor."

"Sorry Gabriella, but it's true."

She nodded her head sleepily. "I know. That's why I'm done."

"Good. I'll see you later. I'm covering for the early shift today."

"And when you get off work you are going to have to tell me about that big date you and Chad had! I want to hear all about it."

Taylor grinned at her best friend. "It's a plan."

"It's actually a good one."

Taylor shut the door quietly behind her and Gabriella rolled onto her stomach, ready to crash.

Then a loud knock came from the other side of the door. Gabriella groaned, sure it was one of her brothers. Five people she didn't want to deal with until she has had a decent amount of sleep and coffee.

"What?" she ripped open the door and saw Troy standing in front of her. "Oh, it's you." She turned back into the room. Troy followed, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Turns out that Kevin doesn't have work early today." He explained. "Or he doesn't care. He's crashed in his bed."

Gabriella blinked, failing to see the point of his story.

"There's a girl in his bed with him."

She rolled her eyes. "Little brother…." She sighed.

"Gabs, I have the afternoon shift and I need some sleep. And I don't think I can sleep in there with Kevin and his, uh, lady friend…"

"It's fine." She told him.

They both crawled into Gabriella's bed. Troy pulled the covers over the top of them as she laid her head on his chest.

"What…?" Troy reached down to his feet and pulled up his jacket rolled up in a ball. "Why is my coat under the blankets?"

Gabriella shook her head and pulled him closer. "Does it really matter?"

He dropped his jacket on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. "Guess not." Troy kissed the top of her head. "Good night Gabriella."

She mumbled into his chest a few minutes later, "Troy?" he grunted in response. "Do you want to go close the blinds? The sun is coming in."

He let out a heavy sigh and looked out at the sun that steamed in through the windows. "Your wish is my command."

"Good to know." She mumbled quietly, quickly drifting to sleep.

**...**

Gabriella rolled over, waking herself up. She expected to roll into Troy. She hoped that she would roll into Troy. But instead of her arm slinging around his body, it fell off the edge of the bed.

She sighed and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around the room. It was just as messy as when she had fallen asleep.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Taylor called as she walked through the door. "Have you been sleeping all day?"

She looked at the clock, realizing it was dinner time. "Yeah, I guess I have." She made her way to the bathroom as Taylor talked about her day at work.

"…and then Troy walked in and I don't think I've ever felt so much ice in my life." She said.

Gabriella returned to the main room, running a brush through her tangled hair. "Explain?"

Taylor shrugged. "I guess your brothers are still mad at him. Which is totally understandable; they never let things go. Ever."

Gabriella nodded. "I know. It's worse when you get them a bad birthday present though. You hear about it for the next year."

"I think it's a little different Gabriella." She told her friend. "It's not like they are just freezing him out. All of them are going out of their way to be rude to him. Even Kevin, and he's his roommate."

"Kevin shouldn't be doing anything to anyone." Gabriella spat out. "He's the one who spent the night with some random girl in his bed. And honestly, I don't know how clothed they were."

"He what? How did you hear that?"

Gabriella's face fell as she continued to pull her brush through her hair. "Um, well I went over there right after you left this morning to see if I left something over there. I didn't knock because I thought everyone was at work. When I walked in I saw him and his female companion. I left pretty quickly."

"You mean you didn't pull him out of bed by his ear and yell at him for being irresponsible?" Taylor questioned her story.

"I was tired." She explained her lie. "It just made me want to go to bed even more."

"Hmm," Taylor looked at her, processing what she had said. "Well, he is a Montez after all."

Gabriella let out a small breath of relief. "I was hoping I would never see this day come. I actually had hope for Kevin."

"There's still time."

Gabriella raised her eyes. Both girls burst out laughing.

"Who are we kidding?" Taylor gasped out between laughs.

Gabriella clutched her stomach. It started to growl at her.

"Was that you?"

"I think I need food. Want to come?"

"No thanks. I ate before I came in." Taylor sat down on her bed with a book in her hand. "I plan on spending some special time with Mr. Darcy."

Gabriella giggled as she pulled her hair up in a pony-tail. "Sounds like a grand ol' time."

"Gabriella?" Taylor called out as she started to leave. "Do you really think it's a good idea to walk around in your clothes from yesterday?"

She examined her outfit. "Thanks." She changed her clothes and continued on to the kitchen for food.

As the restaurant came into sight, she felt her stomach do a flip for joy. She really was hungry. So when a hand yanked her off the path, she was a little upset.

Before she had time to express her feelings of distress, she was being kissed. And she was melting into happiness.

By the time Troy had pulled back for air, Gabriella was smiling.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Someone could see us?"

"So what?" he leaned in and kissed her once. "They will probably think they are hallucinating or something."

Gabriella kissed him back. "Troy and Gabriella, together?"

He kissed her once again. "Preposterous." He continued to kiss her softly. "Even laughable."

Gabriella couldn't stop smiling. "You know as fun as this is," she pulled back, trying to look at him. "I really need to get something to eat."

"I can take care of that." He told her.

"I heard about the freezing out today." She told him. "I don't think us being seen together by the Ferocious Five, aka my brothers, is a good idea."

He gave her a curious look. "Who said anything about eating here?"

For the first time, she noticed that he had a very large backpack strapped to his back. "Troy…?"

"Here." He took off the bag, pulled out a pile of clothes, and handed it to her. "Change into these."

"How did you get my clothes?"

"I took them when you were sleeping."

Her eyes grew large. "You went in my drawers?" she hit him with as much force as she could with a pile of clothes in her hands. "Invasion of privacy, anyone?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just change." He pushed her across the path and into the women's restroom by the pool. "I'll wait out here."

She glared at him before disappearing into the bathroom to change.

Troy grinned to himself , strapping the bag back onto his back. "Oh Mr. Bolton, I think you've outdone yourself this time."

"I heard that!" Gabriella called from inside the bathroom.

"Good!" he called back to her. "You'll agree with me, soon."

"We'll see!"

"Yeah, we will!"

Troy continued to grin. He couldn't stop himself.

* * *

**AN: **Expect about 6/7 more chapters :) And maybe a little something else.

Formspring? username: **thisiskelli**


	12. Just like that, except not

**Lifetime Piling Up**

**Chapter 11: Just like that, except not. **

Gabriella emerged from the bathroom. While she was happy about having a date with Troy, she was unsure about the outfit he has picked out for her.

"Here are your shoes." Troy shoved a pair of hiking boots into her stomach. "And you should put your hair up."

She reluctantly sat on the hot pavement and put on her boots. "If really hope this is not your idea of kinky."

Troy shrugged his shoulders as she handed him her other shoes. "I don't know. The mountaineer look works for you. It's kind of sexy."

She glared up at him. "This is not funny. You know I dislike hiking."

"Actually I didn't." he reminded her. "But don't worry, you'll like this."

"Oh we'll see."

He held out a hand to help her up. "Yeah we will." He pulled her up to a standing position. "Better?"

"No."

Troy quickly pulled her in for a hard fast kiss. "How about now?"

Gabriella voided his eyes. "A little…"

His hand slid down her arm and linked finders with her hand. "Come on."

She let him lead her around the Lava Springs site. After minutes of what seemed like mindless wandering, they stopped at one of the activities counters.

Troy let go of her hand and moved away to talk to the employee working. He immediately handed Troy a set of keys and he returned to Gabriella's side.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I would have an answer if I knew what we were doing." She replied stiffly, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grabbed her hand again and led her down a different path.

Before long, they reached the garaged that housed all of the hotel's recreational vehicles. He swiftly opened the door. She had never been in here in all her years working at the hotel. An excess of four wheelers, dirt bikes, and dune buggies filled the space.

"Is this it?" she asked nervously. She could barely handle driving a car, let alone a easily tipped, souped-up bicycle.

"This is one phase one."

"Ohh." Gabriella stared to get excited. "Phase one? It sounds all Star Warsy and stuff."

Troy laughed. "Yeah. Just like that, except not."

He grabbed a helmet and tossed it to Gabriella before sliding one over his own head. She followed his lead and squeezed her hair up into the helmet. Troy jumped on top of a large black four-wheeler, and then patted the seat behind him.

"Come on! You want to get to phase two, don't you?"

Gabriella smiled, but he couldn't see anything past the giant helmet. "Oh, this is so much fun!" she exclaimed. She positioned herself behind him and slid her hands around his waist.

"As long as you watch where you put those hands, we'll be fine." Troy started it up and suddenly, they were flying out of the garage.

Startled by the sudden movement, she gripped her arms tightly around him, hiding her helmet covered face behind his shoulder. Troy just laughed and accelerated around the corner. He drove them around the grounds for a while before leaving Lava Springs all together.

The sun was beating down on them as the world flashed by. The dessert scene was blurry, but fascinating. Gabriella knew that stealing a golf cart would never be the same again.

As she became more comfortable during the ride, her grip loosened around his waist. Soon, she let go all together and let her arms fly up in the air, catching the wind. Her smile extended as the wind whipped around them.

But as soon as Troy took a corner, in Gabriella's opinion, too sharply, her arms weaved themselves back around his waist. Troy just laughed, slowing down the vehicle to a stop.

In all of the excitement, Gabriella forgot to notice where they were going. "The volcanoes?" she asked, looking up at the large, dark structures in front of them.

"Yep." Troy told her.

"You are taking me to the volcanoes?" she asked for clarification.

He looked around at the empty space around them. "Yep. Looks like it."

Slowly, a smile started to form on her face. "This is so cool!"

Troy smiled, jumping off of the vehicle. "Glad to hear you think so." He held out his hand and helped her off.

She took his hand and jumped off the vehicle. As much as she was excited, she was still Gabriella. "Are we allowed to be here?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" He started to lead her up a small path on the side of the large hills.

"If we're not supposed to and we get caught then yes. No matter how good this date is, getting arrested will put a big damper on it."

He laughed. "Chill out Gabriella." He pulled her close and slung his arm over her should. Her arm automatically wrapped around his waist. "I planned this all out."

She looked up at him, stunned. "Really? You actually went through the time to plan this?"

"Gabriella," he started. "I have had this date planned for months. I have just been waiting for the right time to bring it out."

"And you decided that it's now?"

"Actually, you decided that." He looked down at her. "With your demand of a real date."

She scoffed, "I didn't _demand_ that you take me on a date."

"Oh yes you did!"

"I did not!"

"You told me that I had to take you on a real date before we ever became official."

"That's not demand, it's facts."

"However you want to spin it…"

"Troy Bolton, you are making me mad."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "That means we're getting back to normal."

She laughed at his comment. "Do we even have a normal?"

"Of course we do." He grabbed her hand and they slowly made their way up the side of the mountain. "We just have to figure out what it is."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Because that makes sense." The longer they walked up, the more she began to miss the four wheeler that had been left at the start of their hike. "Why didn't we ride up instead of walk?"

"The path is too small." He told her. "That's why I gave you hiking boots to wear."

She finally took notice to the path they were walking on. It was barely big enough for the two of them to walk side by side. She sighed.

"Don't worry." He squeezed her hand gently. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

A smile started to spread across his face. "Here."

They turned a corner and Troy let Gabriella step in front of him. He gentle laid his hands in her shoulders. In front of them was a small cliff surrounded by rock on three sides; like a built-in porch on the side of the volcano. In the center stood a small round table covered in a lace table cloth. Two chairs were placed on either side with a covered tray sitting in front of each. A cup of flowers sat in the middle.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked nervously when Gabriella didn't say anything.

She stared at the setting in front of them. "I don't know what to say."

"Saying that you like it would be a good start."

"I love it." She blurted out. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble."

He shrugged, "It wasn't that much trouble. Andrew let me take the four wheeler for free and then he and Josh just came and set this up when we were driving here. And I just got the food from the kitchen…"

Gabriella turned around and placed her hand on his mouth, "When I give you a compliment, just take it."

Troy nodded. "I'm glad you like it."

She stood up as tall as she could and kissed him softly. "I believe I said I loved it."

"Oh, I am so sorry for playing down your affection."

"You should be." She smiled up at him. "So what's for dinner?"

"Oh you'll really like it." He offered her his arm and walked her over to the table. "Grilled cheese and French fries."

"Sounds delicious."

He smiled, "Just wait till you see what's for dessert."

"An assortment of Hostess snack cakes?"

"Damn, you're good."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to get something up :) Hope you like it!

And I posted a personal stroy called The Coffee Guy that you can access in my profile. I'd love if you could check it out if you have time!


	13. Isn't that weird?

**Lifetime Piling Up**

**Chapter 12: Isn't that weird?**

Troy's arm was slung around Gabriella's shoulders as they strolled around Lava Springs later that night. The cool night air hung around them.

"So did I give you a good date?" He kissed the side of her head.

"I have to give it to you Bolton, you did pretty good job."

He grinned. "I knew it. You're falling for me all over again."

"And if you don't watch your mouth, you might be wrong.

"You love my mouth."

"Not what comes out of it."

"Then let's change that." He stopped them in the middle of the path. Troy drew her in close and kissed her softly.

Gabriella smiled with a sigh, "We shouldn't be doing this."

Troy blinked a few times as he stared down at her. "Excuse me?"

"We should keep it a secret." She tried to explain. "We should keep _us_ a secret."

"So there's an us again?"

"There will be once you ask me to be your girlfriend."

He chuckled, "Gabriella Montez, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend. Again."

Gabriella smiled as she stared into his clear blue eyes.

"Crap!" she ducked behind a nearby building, leaving Troy standing by himself in the middle of the walkway.

He stood there, confused. "I know you are full of surprises, but I really wasn't expecting that as an answer." Troy turned to look at her, but she had disappeared.

Luke bumped into his shoulder as he passed by without saying a word.

Troy shook his head. "You still on this, man?"

Luke stopped and turned around. "Still on what, Bolton?"

"This. Freezing me out."

"I'm talking to you aren't I? That's not freezing you out."

"Fine," Troy admitted. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Now why would I have any reason to be mad at you?" Luke had a smirk spread across his face.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Whatever. It's not worth it."

As he turned to walk away, Luke called out after him. "My sister is damn well worth it!"

He stopped. "Don't you think I know that?" he said angrily.

"Could have fooled me."

"Look, I didn't mean-"

"To be an ass? Sorry, but not meaning it doesn't change anything." Luke told him. "If you would have realized what a great girl she is, then we wouldn't be here."

Troy crossed his arms and stared at his friend.

"No one can find Gabriella anywhere. And she shouldn't be alone."

He blinked a few times. "What?"

"Gabriella shouldn't be alone. Not right now. Not for a while, at least."

"She's made it very clear that she's a big girl. She doesn't need you or me to-"

"I don't care what she thinks right now!" Luke said defensively.

Troy's expression changed, "Luke, what's going on." His voice dropped.

"Like you care." He turned to walk away, but Troy grabbed his arm. "Let go."

"What's going on?" He asked again, gripping his arm tightly.

He looked around nervously before leaning in to talk to Troy.

Gabriella craned her neck out from behind the building, but it was no use. Their voices were too soft for her to hear. She watched Troy's face go from sarcastic to serious in a matter of seconds. Luke pulled him along, in search for her she assumed. He looked back at her hiding stop before turning the corner.

"Well, damn." She whispered to herself. Gabriella slumped to the ground, keeping herself hidden behind the building.

Gabriella stretched her arms as she let out a yawn the next morning. Her bed was more comfortable than she remembered. Sunlight dripped into the room through the blinds on the window. She rolled onto her side and saw Taylor getting herself ready for the day.

"How's it going in the Rec Center this summer?" she asked sleepily. "Tons of fun?"

"Annoying children, the parents that made them that way….pretty standard." She told her with a smirk. "So what are your plans for your day off."

Her thoughts went directly to Troy. She hadn't spoken to him since he left with Luke the night before. "I think I'll just wander around. Check out some of the new guests. People watch..."

"Why don't you come to work with me?" Taylor suggested. "It could be a lot of fun. You know, something different?"

"With the annoying kids and the parents that made them that way?" she quoted her friend. "Thanks, but no thanks. I can find better things to fill my time."

"Why not hang out with your brothers?" she suggested, slipping on her regulation shoes.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I see enough of them when I'm actually working. Not really who I want to see on my day off."

"What about Chad? You guys haven't really hung out all summer. I know he is kind of bummed about that."

She shrugged. "I miss him I guess, but he's working a double shift today."

"Troy?"

"Uh, no." she changed the direction of the conversation as quickly as she could. "Why are you pushing me to hang out with everyone?"

Taylor shrugged. "No reason. Just thought you wouldn't want to spend the day alone."

"If I am ever truely alone it will be a God-made miracle."

She let out a heavy sigh. "I'll see you later. Go back to sleep."

"Bye…" Gabriella waited until Taylor was out the door before crawling out of bed and into the shower.

By the time she was ready for the day, an hour had passed. She opened the front door, and saw Chad standing in her way.

"Hi…" she said. "I thought you had a double today."

"I do." He said, following her as she brushed past him. "But I thought I would walk with you a little bit before I clocked in."

"How nice for you."

Chad struggled to keep up with her pace. "So how are things going?"

"Fine." She told him. "Got a lot of sleep last night."

"That's great!" he was too enthusiastic, even for Chad. "You know most teenagers don't get enough sleep. They are the age group that need the most sleep, actually, but they get the least. Isn't that weird?"

She shot him a look out of the side of her eye. "Fascinating, really."

"So how are things with you and Troy?"

"Same as always." She, again, turned the conversation away from Troy, "Look, not that I don't love talking to you in any normal circumstance but you have to be at work in less than five minutes."

"I can be a little late."

Gabriella finally stopped walking. "No. Go to work."

"But do you really want to be alone on such a nice day like this?"

"Kind of." She shooed him away with her hands.

After she finally got rid of Chad, she continued her way down the path.

"Hey sis." Trevor's arm slung over his sister's shoulders, making her do a full turn in the middle of the path so that she was now facing the other way.

"Hey bro." She had no choice but to walk along with him.

"So today is your day off?"

"No I'm going to lifeguard in jeans and a t-shirt."

He laughed a little too loudly. "Man, I forgot how funny you could be. And smart and really pretty too. Have I ever told you how pretty you are, little sister?"

"Yeah, I'm a real gem." She looked at him carefully. His face was normal, but his eyes were darting around.

"It's really Troy's loss you know. You are such a catch."

"Thanks, I guess."

His arm kept a grip around her shoulders. "You know I have some time before my shift starts, you feel like grabbing something to eat?"

"It depends on if you are cooking, because you know I am allergic to your cooking."

Trevor laughed too loud again. "There's that amazing sense of humor again. You really should do stand up or something at the talent show."

"Um, I would rather not." She finally shrugged off his arm. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"Away from you." She turned on her heel and quickly left his side before he could retaliate or follow her.

As soon as she was far enough away, Gabriella went back to people watching, choosing to ignore what whatever had gotten into her friend and brother."

"Gabi!"

She inwardly groaned and kept walking.

"Hey Gabi!"

Nothing was going to make her turn around.

"Hey, wait up!"

He finally caught up to her.

"You sure can walk fast." Kevin told her, panting from his sprint to her side.

She didn't slow down. "Hey Kevin. What's up? Want to bother me on my day off like everyone else?"

"I'm just on break..."

"You work in the kitchen." She reminded him. "That's on the other side of the grounds."

"I know, it was kind of a run to get over here. But exercise is good for the heart and soul. Kind of like soup, you know? Chicken noodle soup is probably my favorite, with tomato as a close second. But there is always broccoli cheese to think about too."

She ignored him. "Why are you all the way over here?"

"I, uh, wanted to ask you something." He sputtered out.

Gabriella looked over at him, prompting him to ask his question. "Well…?"

He grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Well, you see, I'm a guy."

"Yes, I do know that."

"And well, as a guy, I, um, you see I have needs."

She raised an eyebrow, confused by where this conversation was going.

"And one of those needs is sexual intercourse, with a woman."

Gabriella shook her head. "Kevin, seriously get to the point. Are you thinking about having sex?"

"Well, yes I am and, uh, I was wondering-"

"If you should?" she finished for him. "No. Now are we done?"

"I was actually wondering when you lost your virginity."

She finally stopped trying to get away and studied him. "I was about your age, actually." She said quietly. This wasn't like Kevin to ask. It wasn't like anyone of her brothers to ask. They all knew this was as sore of a subject that could come up.

"Oh, ok. Thanks for the information." He looked pained throughout the entire conversation.

Gabriella took a step closer, "What's all this about?" she asked seriously. "This isn't like you. And you know not to talk to me about that. I have been trying to push that particular memory out of my head for the past two years. And I know that you don't know about it but you know that much."

He sighed, the pain leaving his face and being replaced with nervousness. The same kind of nervousness that was on Taylor's, Chad's, and Trevor's faces. "I had to keep you occupied and I panicked. I know that that's the worst subject to bring up but that's the only thing that popped into my head."

"Why did you have to keep me occupied?"

Before Kevin could give an answer, someone else did.

"Oh, Gabriella… Long time no see."

She spun around at the sound of his voice. She was frozen to her spot out of terror and anger.

"Now, you or your pretty little boyfriend aren't going to hit me this time, are you?" David had a smirk glued to his face, his eyes looking her up and down.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's been _so _long :( But seriously, everything I write sucks. It's so horrible. Like a part of me is missing or something. I think I'm working too much, thirty hours a week is starting to wear me down.**

Or I just need some lovin, lol.


End file.
